Amour hebdomadaire
by Garouf
Summary: Pour oublier ses sentiments à sens unique pour Draco, Harry décide de suivre le conseil d'Hermione : écrire les histoires d'amour qu'il rêve de vivre avec son serpentard. La Gazette lui propose bientôt de les publier chaque semaine.[slash HPDM]
1. Quand Harry réinvente la fanfiction

**Amour hebdomadaire**

**Auteur :** Garouf (ou Grouwf pour les intimes)

**Disclamer :** Je crois bien que tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling (ou sa boîte de prod' mais en tout cas, c'est pas les miens et j'y gagne absolument rien), seule l'idée du scénario est à mouahahaha !

**Rating :** Un bon petit R qui je pense se justifiera par la suite, c'est mon tout premier mais ya un début à tout comme on dit.

**Résumé :** Pour oublier ses sentiments à sens unique pour Draco, Harry décide de suivre le conseil d'Hermione. Il se met donc à écrire les histoires d'amour qu'il aurait rêvé vivre avec son serpentard et la gazette lui propose bientôt de les publier chaque semaine, séduite par le talent du gryffondor. slash HP/DM

**Note de l'auteur :** J'étais en train d'écrire le chapitre 4 de mon autre fic 'la page est enfin tournée' et pis l'idée de cette fic Draco/Harry m'est soudainement apparue. J'ai noté l'idée dans un coin et voilà que l'envie me prend ce soir de tenter de la développer. J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira et que vous ne la verrez pas que comme un énième slash Ryry/Dray comme il y en a tant parce que je vais faire de gros effort pour la rendre la plus originale possible. Je la dédie à ma tite Soso-chan, ma petite soeur du net que j'aime et admire par dessus tout. Si un zour z'arrive à écrire comme touah alors ze chrai la plus neureuse des nautrices ;P

Dernier détail, il s'agit d'un slash (ou pour les non-initiés une relation homosexuelle). Si cela vous dérange alors inutile de poursuivre la lecture et passez votre chemin. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors n'hésitez pas à continuer et à y revenir ! Bonne lecture !

ooo

ooo

**Chapitre 1 : Quand Harry réinvente la fanfiction**

« Bon sang, mais fais un peu attention ! «

« Qu... Quoi ? «

« Ta manche !!! «

Ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'Hermione pouvait bien vouloir à sa manche, c'est un Harry au regard quelque peu rêveur qui fronça les sourcils à cette exclamation. Son air perplexe ne plut visiblement pas à son amie qui lui lança aussitôt un regard furieux, combattant sûrement quelques pulsions meurtrières à son égard. Se contentant alors d'hausser les épaules – faisant ainsi preuve d'une indifférence totale face à l'air mauvais de la préfète –, il s'apprêtait à retourner à ses songes quand il sentit une vive douleur s'abattre sur son crâne.

« Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ! «

« Ta manche Harry James Potter ! Voilà ce qui me prend ! Ton idiote de manche et accessoirement son idiot de propriétaire !!! «

Sous le regard mauvais d'une certaine gryffondor qui levait à nouveau son grimoire d'enchantements pour le frapper, le jeune homme consentit enfin à jeter un vague coup d'oeil à ladite manche qui semblait causer tant de trouble chez sa voisine. Toujours un peu dans les vappes, il mit au moins dix bonnes secondes à réaliser que les pans de sa robe avaient effectivement renversé un flacon d'encre noire qui inondait joyeusement la table. Evidemment, histoire de lui pourrir la vie un peu plus que nécessaire, ses parchemins ainsi que ceux de sa camarade étaient irrémédiablement tâchés.

« Oups »

« Oups..... Oups. Oups ? OUPS !!! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à répondre, Oups ??? «

« Heu... Pardon ? «

La lueur qui brilla alors dans les yeux chocolat fit frissonner le survivant qui se ratatina aussitôt contre le dossier de sa chaise. Totalement paniqué en comprenant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas avec de simples excuses, il chercha aussitôt une âme charitable pour lui venir en aide. Mais la salle commune des rouges et or était désespérément vide à cette heure si reculée de la nuit. Même Ron était parti se coucher une bonne heure plus tôt... Il était donc seul avec une Hermione en furie, après avoir malencontreusement détruit plusieurs jours de travail en Potions, projet de fin d'études de l'Hermione en question.

_Je suis mort !_

Pendant environ deux dixièmes de secondes, Harry pria pour revenir deux ans en arrière et demander gentiment à Voldemort d'abréger ses souffrances. Malheureusement, le mage noir était définitivement mort, décapité de la main même de ce jeune homme terrorisé par un petit bout de femme d'1m60 qui devait peser 50 kilos à tout casser. Oui mais précisons pour sa défense et sa fierté personnelle que quand on était le destinataire du regard de pure haine qui lui était présentement adressé, même Rogue en aurait eu des sueurs froides... Puis il se souvint qu'elle était quand même censée être sa meilleure amie, que le pardon était une de ses principales qualités et que sa seule chance de salut serait de jouer sur ce détail. Il posa donc un regard larmoyant sur la jeune fille tout en esquissant une moue des plus attendrissantes, à faire fondre même un meurtrier psychopathe assoiffé de sang (pour faire plus court, certains utilisent le mot 'mangemort').

« Ecoute Mione.. «

« Ah non ! Pas de Mione qui marche, là ! Ca commence à bien faire ! Si tu crois que je vais supporter encore longtemps de te voir dans cet état et te laisser anéan... «

Les quelques espoirs de ressortir vivant de cette soirée s'étaient effondrés à mesure qu'elle s'énervait et les traits du survivant se décomposèrent peu à peu. La détresse que reflétait à cet instant son visage était si sincère et poignante que la colère de la jeune fille disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Un soupir frustré vint seulement terminer sa phrase tandis qu'elle tentait de faire disparaître le plus d'encre possible pour rattraper la maladresse de son ami. Malheureusement, c'était peine perdue, les parchemins étaient totalement imbibés. Elle n'avait plus qu'à tout recommencer... Encore heureux qu'elle s'y prenait toujours très en avance ! Se laissant tomber sur sa chaise avec une tête d'enterrement, elle plongea ses grands yeux noisette dans ceux d'Harry et l'observa se tortiller sur sa chaise d'un air géné pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Tu te rends compte que ça va faire la septième catastrophe que tu causes en moins de trois jours. «

« Je sais... «

Oh que oui, il le savait.. Les regards rancuniers de quelques uns de ses camarades qu'il recevait à longueur de journée depuis près d'un mois, il ne pouvait pas les oublier. Certains commençaient même à l'éviter ou, tout du moins, restaient extrêmement prudents en sa présence. Même Peeves le taquinait à ce sujet alors qu'il l'avait toujours laissé tranquille depuis sa victoire sur Tom Jedusor. Mais ce n'était quand même pas sa faute s'il avait l'esprit un peu troublé ces derniers temps et qu'il enchaînait quelques maladresses... Hum... Ouais bon, soyons honnêtes. Il était vraiment une calamité ambulante dernièrement...

La veille, Neville s'était quand même retrouvé trois heures à l'infirmerie après qu'Harry ait très légèrement et involontairement fait exploser un plat de sauce au visage du garçon qui s'était pris un morceau de porcelaine dans le nez.. Et mise à part ça, on pouvait compter quelques chutes et quelques non contrôles de sa magie mais rien de bien grave. Ah oui, il y avait aussi la semaine de retenue avec Rogue après qu'il lui ait malencontreusement renversé son chaudron de philtre de gaie-luron sur la tête. L'homme avait eu une réaction unique en son genre d'ailleurs. Cent points en moins pour sa maison et une semaine de retenue mais recevoir ces punitions quand son professeur honni vous prenait dans ses bras pour danser la faribole et riait tout en hurlant des insanités, c'était assez particulier. Lui qui avait pourtant réussi sa concoction pour une fois... En tout cas, ça resterait à jamais gravé dans la mémoire du gryffondor et sûrement dans celle de l'ex mangemort qui ne l'en haïssait que d'avantage, si c'était possible.

« Allo, la Terre appelle la Lune ! «

« Huh ? Heu.. Oui, oui, je suis là.. «

Devant le froncement de sourcils réprobateur d'Hermione, il comprit rapidement qu'il s'était encore une fois perdu dans ses réfléxions et qu'elle s'impatientait. La pauvre, c'était celle qui le soutenait le plus – et accessoirement la seule personne au courant de la vraie raison de ses inattentions après qu'elle l'ait torturé pendant deux heures pour qu'il lui avoue tout – et il avait encore fait preuve d'une étrange reconnaissance. En plus, il sentait qu'ignorer son amie allait encore lui valloir un petit sermon...

« Il faut vraiment que ça cesse Harry. Tu n'écoutes plus rien en cours, tu passes ton temps dans un autre monde, tu ne manges plus, tu envoies des gens à l'infirmerie, tu ne contrôles même plus ta magie ! Tu te rends compte qu'avec ta puissance, tu vas vraiment devenir dangereux si ça continue ? «

_Gagné_

« Je sais Herm'.. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? C'est pas comme si j'avais moyen d'y remédier ou de faire avancer la situation. «

« Hum.. J'avoue que ton cas n'est pas facile mais j'ai peut-être une solution pour t'aider à mieux vivre ce qui t'arrive. Je ne te garantis rien mais quand je suis obsédée par quelque chose, j'écris. «

« Tu écris ? Tu crois vraiment que faire mes devoirs va me permettre d'oublier à quel point je suis frustré et malheureux ?! C'est bien une idée digne de toi, tiens ! Travailler... Non mais j'aurais tout entendu... «

« Je ne te parle pas d'écrire pour les cours, Harry ! Je te parle d'écrire au premier sens littéral du terme ! Sous forme de journal intime si tu préfères... Couche sur papier tout ce que tu ressens, confie toi, décris tes sentiments, je ne sais pas moi ! Ecris n'importe quoi, ça ne te coûtera rien, ça viendra tout seul et ça pourrait même te faire du bien ! «

« Mouais.. Je ne sais pas.. «

« A toi de voir Harry. Mais franchement, je ne pense pas que je vais supporter ça très longtemps, tu es devenu encore plus maladroit que Neville depuis que tu es tombé amoureux de Malefoy. «

Un gémissement désespéré fut la seule réponse qu'obtint la jeune fille qui observait le spectacle navrant offert si gentiment par son ami. Il semblait s'être décidé à calculer le nombre de coups de tête sur la table qu'il lui faudrait avant de finir assomé. Poussant un soupir résigé face à cette scène, elle rangea rapidement ses affaires en se disant qu'elle compatissait presque pour lui malgré ce qu'il venait de lui faire.

Avoir jeté son dévolu sur l'unique personne qui ne pourrait sans aucun doute jamais l'aimer était sûrement bien douloureux. Harry avait vaguement tenté une approche du serpentard quelques mois plus tôt mais à chaque pas en avant, ce dernier en faisait deux en arrière. Bien sûr, étant d'un naturel très timide, le gryffondor n'avait pas semblé très convaincant dans ses sentiments et le blond avait dû penser que c'était encore une mauvaise blague. Et depuis quatre bonnes semaines, Harry avait fini par abandonner tout espoir de le conquérir pour se réfugier dans ses fantasmes et rêves éveillés. Il perdait néanmoins tout contrôle en présence de son meilleur ennemi, se ridiculisant la plupart du temps mais surtout entraînant ses compagnons dans les ennuis.

Sans un mot de plus, Hermione avait abandonné le sauveur du monde sorcier pour aller se coucher. On était samedi soir, mais une vie saine incluant un bon sommeil et des repas équilibrés était la clé de sa réussite scolaire. Enfin, ça et les 15 heures de travail intensif par jour bien sûr... Elle s'endormit donc bien vite sans se douter que son conseil aurait des conséquences inattendues au cours de l'année à venir.

Car tandis que la table de travail allait gagner sur Harry par simple KO, il se redressa subitement pour attraper une plume et une feuille vierge d'un air fébrile. Il resta plus d'une heure à observer passivement le parchemin, impatient mais sans trop savoir quoi écrire et combattant sauvagement le sommeil qui menaçait de l'emporter. Puis il se laissa aller et les mots vinrent d'eux même au fur et à mesure qu'il laissait son coeur et son imagination décider pour lui. Pendant deux bonnes heures, le jeune homme recouvrit le papier de lignes noires et passionnées, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve à court de parchemin. Epuisé, il décida alors d'arrêter là pour le moment et de monter se coucher lui aussi, avec l'idée de reprendre dès le lendemain matin.

Car il devait avouer qu'Hermione avait eu là une idée vraiment fantastique. Il ne s'était pas senti si apaisé depuis un bon moment et son esprit avaient rarement été aussi clair. Sa frustration avait disparu à mesure que l'inspiration la remplaçait. Ce n'étaient pas des confidences dignes d'une adolescente de douze ans qu'il avait écrit ce soir là, mais l'histoire d'amour qu'il aurait rêvé connaître avec Draco. Il avait mis en scène sa propre personne, ses amis et même tout Poudlard pour agencer son plus grand fantasme. Il n'avait pas encore fini l'histoire mais il s'était arrêté au moment où le serpentard était censé comprendre ses vrais sentiments envers lui.. Et c'est la tête pleine d'idées pour la suite de son premier essai qu'il éteignit les lumières de la salle commune et qu'il grimpa les escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Ce soir, il dormirait sans se morfondre sur son triste sort car il savait que dans un autre monde, celui qu'il avait lui même créé, un beau blond aux yeux de glace était éperdument amoureux de lui...

-

A son réveil, des doigts jouaient amoureusement avec ses mèches rebelles et des lèvres gourmandes recouvraient chaque centimètre de son visage en de divins baisers. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand les mains quittèrent bientôt ses cheveux pour parcourir son torse de tendres caresses, lui arrachant aussitôt un profond soupir de bien-être. Tout n'était que douceur, volupté et Harry esquissa alors un sourire comblé presque béat. Ses yeux d'un vert intense clignèrent furtivement avant de plonger comme possédés dans deux immenses lacs glacés mais magnifiquement voilés de désir.

« Draco... «

Il avait laissé échapper le prénom de son amant dans un gémissement surpris quand des doigts coquins s'étaient faufilés dans son boxer pour s'enrouler autour de son sexe douloureusement tendu. Un sourire carnassier s'imposa sur les lèvres pâles du blond qui laissa sa main entamer les mouvements désirés, le brun se cambrant de plaisir à cette merveilleuse torture. Harry se mordait violemment la joue pour s'empêcher d'hurler pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnons de chambrée mais fut soulagé en sentant son agresseur lui ravir fièvreusement les lèvres. Un étrange mais délicieux balet évolua alors entre leurs langues impatientes et le gryffondor n'était plus que sensations.

Totalement abandonné au bon vouloir de son amant, il ne cessait de gémir sans plus aucune retenue à mesure que les lèvres aimées parcouraient l'arrête de sa mâchoire, caressaient le lobe de son oreille pour lui murmurer des propos excitants, redescendaient dans son cou qu'elles mordillèrent tendrement pour poursuivre toujours plus bas. La main de Draco continuait ses va-et-vient entre ses cuisses tandis qu'une langue taquine jouait délicieusement avec ses tétons durcis sous l'effet du plaisir. Se cambrant toujours d'avantage, le gryffondor se contentait quant à lui de profiter des attouchements et de plonger ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse du serpentard, entièrement soumis. Ce dernier continuait d'ailleurs inlassablement à descendre, taquinant maintenant le nombril d'Harry de ses lèvres rougies ce qui lui arracha des petits gémissements et des frissons d'anticipation.

La main diabolique quitta soudain le sexe vibrant du jeune homme qui poussa un grognement de frustration. Draco lui adressa alors un sourire si sadique et lubrique qu'il oublia rapidement sa frustration et rougit, le souffle coupé. L'ange des ténèbres était une véritable invite à la débauche. Son regard machiavélique et brûlant semblait luire de tant de promesses qu'Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi excité. Les doigts traîtres s'accrochèrent aussitôt à l'élastique du boxer et entamèrent une extrêmement lente et torturante descente. Le gryffondor n'en pouvait plus et se tortillait sensuellement sous le corps de son bourreau. Après les caresses, le frottement du tissu était insoutenable et son sexe ne demandait qu'à se libérer de ce surplus de sensations.

Il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres aux lèvres du blond pour qu'il se charge enfin d'honnorer la verge impatiente. La peau si sensible de cette zone ô combien érogène tremblait déjà sous le souffle chaud du serpentard. Plus que quelques millimètres... Il y était presque et Harry frémissait face à cette vision purement érotique qui...

-

_BLAM !!_

« Ouille ! «

« Merde Seamus ! Fais moins de bruit, tu vas réveiller Harry «

« Désolé, c'est Neville qui a encore laissé traîner son rappeltout et j'ai glissé dessus.. Et puis on voit rien dans ce noir ! «

D'après les chuchotements qui ledit Harry entendait derrière les rideaux tirés de son lit, tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un de ces magnifiques rêves qui le laissaient chaque matin encore plus frustré que la veille et qui poussaient le vice jusqu'à le faire dormir dans des draps souillés. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pu aller jusqu'au bout de l'acte et il sentait parfaitement la douleur de son sexe érigé contre la prison de son boxer. Un sentiment de honte et une intense envie de pleurer l'assaillirent soudain à cette sensation.

_Un putain de rêve_

-

Harry avait laissé ses amis quitter leur chambre en faisant semblant de dormir. Il ne se sentait absolument pas le courage de faire bonne figure devant eux et encore moins de subir leurs quolibets quand ils verraient l'état d'excitation dans lequel il était à son réveil. C'est donc un bon quart d'heure plus tard qu'il décida enfin de se lever, d'aller prendre une douche et accessoirement de régler son petit problème technique grâce aux habituels travaux pratiques.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il sortait de la salle de bain bien plus détendu mais pas moins mélancolique. Parfois il songeait à ne plus s'éveiller pour savourer à jamais ses ébats sexuels avec le blond. Etait-ce trop demandé ? Oui, peut-être... Si encore ça n'avait pas été son ennemi officiel mais un autre serpentard... A croire qu'il aimait les difficultés, comme à son habitude.

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il jeta son linge sale dans un coin de la chambre et fonça dans la salle commune. Sous le regard intrigué des autres gryffondors et plus spécialement de ses amis, il rassembla alors plusieurs tas de parchemins, prit ses affaires de cours et sortit dans les couloirs sans un regard. Direction la bibliothèque ! Car il avait bien l'intention de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé la veille, de poursuivre sa grande histoire d'amour même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une pure fiction. Il n'était pas dit qu'il serait interminablement et irrémédiablement malheureux ! Le jeune homme était bien décidé à prouver qu'Harry Potter pouvait conquérir Draco Malefoy, ou tout du moins dans son imagination.

-

Personne ne revit Harry de la journée. Il ne se présenta pas à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner et aucune trace de lui à la partie amicale de quidditch à laquelle il participait habituellement le dimanche après midi. Ses camarades étaient partagés entre inquiétude et soulagement. Au moins, ils n'allaient pas subir les retombées de la maladresse du survivant s'il restait loin d'eux. Seuls Ron et Hermione devenaient vraiment de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient. Depuis le temps qu'ils le cotoyaient, jamais leur ami ne disparaissait ainsi sans prévenir...

Peu avant le dîner, la jeune fille convainquit le rouquin de partir à la recherche du brun. Ils décidèrent de se partager les ailes du château pour perdre moins de temps et c'est la préfète qui se chargea de la bibliothèque. C'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit Harry affalé à une table, son visage enfoui entre ses bras. Apparemment, il était profondément endormi puisqu'il ne réagit absolument pas quand son amie s'assit en face de lui. Celle-ci était assez intriguée à l'idée qu'il ait pu passer la journée à travailler, surtout au point d'oublier de manger, ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Son regard chocolat tomba alors sur la pile de parchemins posée près d'elle et la curiosité lui fit y jeter un coup d'oeil.

_Ce n'est pas un devoir ça !_

Découvrant enfin le pourquoi de la disparition soudaine du brun, Hermione hésita un instant. Avait-elle le droit de lire ça ? Mais la curiosité l'emporta rapidement sur la sagesse et la jeune fille se replongea dans la lecture. Elle était très impressionnée par le style littéraire de son ami. La richesse de son vocabulaire, les touches poétiques, les notes d'humour et surtout la passion qui se dégageait du texte était particulièrement agréable à lire. Quant à l'histoire, c'était plus qu'une simple histoire d'amour, l'auteur jonglait habilement avec l'émotion, le suspense, les situations embarassantes, les quiproquos et pour rehausser le tout, une petite pointe d'action.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! «

Prise en flagrant délit, Hermione leva très lentement les yeux jusqu'à croiser deux prunelles d'un vert poison. Harry ne semblait vraiment pas ravi de la voir fouiner dans ses affaires et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle afficha alors un air repentant et lui adressa un regard larmoyant, sentant un intense sentiment de culpabilité s'emparer d'elle.

« Désolée Harry, je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscrète. Ron et moi nous inquiétions de ne pas t'avoir vu de la journée alors on est partis à ta recherche et je t'ai trouvé ici en train de dormir et j'ai voulu jeter un oeil sur ton devoir et... «

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir amusé de la voir s'embrouiller dans ses tentatives d'explication ou énervé qu'elle ait osé lire ses fantasmes les plus intimes. Heureusement, il n'avait pas bêtement écrit un journal intime comme elle le lui avait conseillé ! Par contre, certaines parties de l'essai étaient... plutôt osées...

« Ca va Herm', laisse tomber. C'est pas grave. «

Visiblement soulagée, la jeune fille poussa un léger soupir et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Le survivant fut par contre assez surpris de la voir replonger dans sa lecture dix secondes plus tard.

« Heu... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? «

« J'ai envie de connaître la fin, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! «

« Quoi ??? «

« Je ne sais pas si tu réalises mais tu écris vraiment bien ! J'arrive pas à décrocher. Tu me permets de lire la suite ? «

« Heu... Si tu veux... «

Harry était totalement abasourdi devant la réaction de son amie. Il se demanda un instant si elle se moquait de lui, mais son air sérieux et le fait qu'elle s'était déjà remise à lire lui firent réaliser que non. Il avait écrit ça pour lui seul, sans aucune prétention et sans la moindre intention de le faire lire. Il avait simplement laissé les mots couler d'eux même de sa plume, il ne s'était jamais imaginé être particulièrement bon à l'écriture. Tout ce qu'il avait espéré, c'est que ça pourrait le soulager. Ce qui avait parfaitement été le cas, il était très satisfait de ce qu'il avait fait et se sentait presque heureux, comme si le Harry de l'histoire était bien lui et qu'il était parvenu à séduire Draco. Par contre, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'Hermione trouve son histoire aussi intéressante, voire passionnante.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le jeune homme observait toujours son amie d'un regard intense. Il se sentait devenir de plus en plus nerveux et il réalisait qu'il était impatient d'avoir le verdict de sa première lectrice. Après tout, il avait trouvé sa journée à écrire très agréable. Peut-être que si Hermione aimait ce qu'il faisait, il pourrait continuer à exercer ses talents. Dès que les yeux noisettes se relevèrent pour croiser les siens, Harry ne remarqua pas qu'il retenait son souffle mais attendit anxieusement les critiques.

« Tu as un vrai don Harry. Je suis bluffée. »

Un sourire radieux se dessina aussitôt sur les lèvres du survivant et il se sentit étrangement soulagé. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il aimait l'idée qu'il pouvait écrire pour les autres et non seulement pour lui.

« Heu.. Je viens de me souvenir d'un truc à l'instant.. La semaine dernière, j'ai lu une annonce dans la Gazette qui disait que le journal recherchait des auteurs capables d'écrire une histoire pour eux à raison d'une par semaine. Peut-être que ça ne te tente pas mais je me disais que tu pourrais leur envoyer ton essai, au moins pour savoir si ça leur conviendrait et pour avoir un avis plus professionnel que le mien... »

ooo

ooo

Voualaaaaa ! Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre, surtout pour la partie un peu 'R' du rêve, vu que c'est ma première scène de ce genre. Je sais qu'on n'a pas du tout vu Draco jusqu'ici mais que les fans ne s'inquiètent pas, il arrive très bientôt ;P Le prochain chapitre aura pour titre : Quand Harry se trouve un pseudo !


	2. Quand Harry se trouve un pseudo

**Amour hebdomadaire**

**Auteur :** Garouf (ou Grouwf pour les intimes)

**Disclamer :** Je crois bien que tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling (ou sa boîte de prod' mais en tout cas, c'est pas les miens et j'y gagne absolument rien), seule l'idée du scénario est à mouahahaha !

**Rating :** Un bon petit R qui je pense se justifiera par la suite, c'est mon tout premier mais ya un début à tout comme on dit.

**Résumé :** Pour oublier ses sentiments à sens unique pour Draco, Harry décide de suivre le conseil d'Hermione. Il se met donc à écrire les histoires d'amour qu'il aurait rêvé vivre avec son serpentard et la gazette lui propose bientôt de les publier chaque semaine, séduite par le talent du gryffondor. slash HP/DM

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le deuxième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que le premier même si j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire. Je tenais d'ailleurs à tous vous remercier pour tous vos encouragements, j'étais assez surprise (agréablement, je vous rassure) de recevoir autant de review pour cette première partie. Celle-ci est assez longue, beaucoup plus que l'autre, mais comme je voulais absolument vous offrir le point de vue de Draco, je n'ai pas osé couper plus tôt. Donc bon courage pour tout lire, lol !

**RAR : **Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre personnellement à tout le monde alors je vais seulement le faire pour ceux qui posaient des questions dans leur review. Mais je vous rassure, personne ne sera délaissé pour autant :)

Sahada : Je ne pense pas que j'écrirai les histoires d'Harry en entier à chaque fois, sinon j'y passerai un temps fou et je serai obligée de faire tout un tas de One Shot. Par contre, je vous offrirai quelques passages quand un des personnages lira la Gazette et qu'il la commentera. J'espère que ça te suffira :P Pour ta fic, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller la lire mais je le ferai dès que je le pourrai ! Alors merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira

Lee-NC-Kass : Mdr ! Bien sûr, un Ryry/Drake, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas de vous voir aussi enthousiastes ;) Par contre pour le : ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... Je ne vous garantis pas que ce ne sera pas le cas mais je pense que ça va prendre encore un peu de temps ! Quant à Hermione, elle aura une place assez importante tout le long normalement et je vous assure qu'elle ne sortira ni avec Harry, ni avec Draco. Rassurées ? Pour votre serpentard préféré, comme vous le verrez à la fin de ce chapitre, il va effectivement lire les histoires à notre cher gryffondor... Mais je n'en dis pas plus, vous découvrirez ça en lisant ce chapitre ! En tout cas merci de votre review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir (surtout que mon R à l'air d'avoir été apprécié, lol) bizzzz

Miss Voldemorette : Arf, faudra quand même attendre un peu avant que les deux se rendent compte que leurs sentiments sont pas à sens unique... Mais ça viendra, ne t'en fais pas pour ça :) Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous

Zoomalfoy : Pour l'encre --; J'espérais justement que personne me dirait ça, lol ! C'est vrai que la magie aurait sûrement pu effacer les tâches mais ça m'arrangeait plus que ça ne soit pas le cas... Alors comme c'est l'auteur qui décide hein ! Pour le pseudo, tu vas voir ça tout de suite mais je me suis pas trop attardée sur le sujet, en fait. Quant à la réaction de Draco en lisant les histoires.. Hihihi, je ne te dis rien et te laisse découvrir ça par toi même ! En tout cas merci de ta review, de tes encouragements et de ton enthousiasme, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! Kissouilles

Alexiel : Toi ? Une obsédée ? Naaaaan. Bien que tu mériterais d'être une serpentard sur O&F, on a justement un topic en cours qui explique combien on assume notre côté pervers :D mdr. En tout cas, merci de ton soutien et j'essaierai de faire des beaux lemons pour mériter mon beau R, ce qui je suis sûre ne te déplaira pas...

Selene : He he he ! Tu as parfaitemen raison de poser cette question puisque j'y avais justement pensé et qu'Harry va se prendre la tête là dessus. Tu auras même ta réponse dans ce chapitre alors je n'en dis pas plus. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite !

Oxaline : Ravie de te voir ici aussi :) Ca prouve que je fais toujours pas fuir mes lecteurs, mdr. En tout cas, merci tout plein pour tes compliments, je vais essayer de garder un ton léger dans cette histoire et d'y mettre le plus d'humour possible ! Biz et à bientôt

BlackNemesis : Vive les bug de ffnet, hein ? En tout cas je suis ravie de voir que tu n'as pas abandonné l'idée de m'envoyer une review en cours de route :) Ca me fait d'autant plus plaisir que je viens de découvrir ta fic 'Sortir des ténèbres' que je n'ai pas encore fini de lire mais que pour l'instant j'adore ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tous tes commentaires et compliments qui me vont droit au coeur. La thérapie par l'écriture comme tu l'appelles, c'est également un sujet qui me tient à coeur puisque c'est mon principal moyen de relaxation. Je me suis donc arrangée pour qu'Harry ressente la même chose :P J'espère aussi que je serai capable de mener mon histoire aussi bien que toi et aussi bien que tu sembles l'imaginer ! Donc en priant pour ne pas te décevoir, je te souhaite également bon courage et je te pique ta formule que j'ai adoré : Que l'inspiration soit avec toi Ô maître BlackNemesis ! (Je me sens soudain l'âme d'une jeune Padawan, mdr)

Umbre77 : Merci beaucoup !!! J'ai appris que tu allais arrêter tes fics jusqu'à juillet et je tenais à te dire que bien que je vais avoir du mal à tenir sans avoir la suite d'Oasis, je te soutiens et respecte ton choix. Moi, j'en suis tout bonnement incapable... D'où l'admiration pour ta décision ! Je ne sais même pas si tu viendras lire ce chapitre mais même si c'est pas le cas, je t'envoie des ondes positives et je te remercie vraiment pour tous tes gentils commentaires :) J'ai d'ailleurs essayé d'écrire ce chapitre sans trop tarder rien que pour t'empêcher de te morfondre parce qu'il n'y avais qu'un seul chapitre, mdr. Bises et peut-être à bientôt !

Fushido, Onarluca, Enishi-Haru, crazysnape, Vif d'or, Darky Obscure (à qui je fais un massage pour la relaxer et pour pas qu'elle s'énerve sur son clavier à cause des bugs ffnet), Lily, Cordelune, Tomoyo (j'écrirai pas toutes les histoires d'Harry, juste quelques chapitres), Quiproquo, Windy50 : Merci à vous tous pour vos mots d'encouragement ! Je ne vous répond pas à tous personnellement parce que mes yeux commencent à se fermer tout seuls mais le coeur y est. J'espère en tout cas que la suite vous plaira et je vous embrasse tous très fort. Merci encore !

ooo

ooo

**Chapitre 2 : Quand Harry se trouve un pseudo**

Il n'en revenait pas. C'était tout simplement surréaliste. Jusqu'ici, jamais le destin n'avait fait preuve de générosité envers lui alors pourquoi serait-ce différent en ce jour si banal ? Il allait sûrement se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre, attendre pendant des heures que ce soit le moment de se lever sans oser se rendormir pour éviter cauchemars ou rêves érotiques, prendre son petit déjeuner en admirant Malefoy, discuter avec Hermione, reluquer Malefoy, rire avec Ron, rêver de Malefoy, perdre des points en Potions, fantasmer sur Malefoy... En bref, la routine !

De toute façon, tout était de la faute à sa très chère amie qui lui avait parlé de cette fichue annonce dans la Gazette. A la base, Harry avait commencé à écrire pour évacuer tout son stress. Mais il était maintenant encore plus lunatique puisque depuis que la jeune fille lui avait fait part de cette possibilité d'être publié, il n'avait cessé d'y repenser pour finalement décider de tenter le coup. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre ! Et si quelqu'un à Poudlard était un lecteur émérite avec une bonne dose d'expérience dans la littérature, c'était bien Hermione. Donc si elle le trouvait à la hauteur, peut-être qu'il l'était réellement. C'est beau l'espoir...

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait passé les trois soirs suivants à remanier son essai, délaissant quelque peu ses devoirs. Car évidemment, s'il devait envoyer cette histoire à un journal, il se devait d'y changer quelques détails. Tout d'abord, il n'avait aucun droit de mettre en scène la moindre personne de Poudlard sans son avis, excepté lui-même bien évidemment. Il avait donc cherché pendant des heures des noms qui correspondraient à chacun de ses personnages, en respectant surtout les consonnances dues à leurs nationalités. Et mine de rien, ça n'avait pas du tout été évident ! Comment les parents faisaient-ils pour trouver le prénom de leur enfant ? Il y en avait tellement. En plus, il fallait aussi qu'il trouve des patronymes.

Bref, il s'était bien cassé la tête là dessus et s'y était même penché pendant des heures. Une fois que tous les noms avaient été modifiés, il restait encore quelques détails techniques à régler. Devait-il changer certains éléments du scénario et de la trame ? Devait-il modifier le physique de ses personnages ? Car il était évident qu'un héros de guerre avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front ne pouvait être qu'Harry Potter. De même, un héritier d'une riche famille, qui plus est le fils d'un célèbre mangemort aux cheveux d'un blond argenté et aux yeux gris métalliques serait immédiatement catalogué en Draco Malefoy. Surtout que leurs relations dans l'histoire était exactement les même que dans la réalité : prince des serpentard vs héros des gryffondors. Si avec ça, il y avait encore des lecteurs avec des doutes quant à leur identité...

Pourtant, changer tout ça serait la mort de l'histoire en elle même. Tout l'intérêt qu'Hermione et lui trouvaient à l'essai était justement qu'il mettait en scène des gens qui existaient vraiment, avec tout le respect des caractères qui en résultait. Bien sûr, ceux qui liraient la nouvelle dans le journal n'avaient pas nécessairement besoin d'en être conscients, ils pourraient se contenter d'apprécier le style et la romance grâce aux dons non négligeables de l'écrivain en herbe. Mais aux yeux des deux étudiants, c'était important de garder ce côté réaliste voire tout à fait réel.

Après une bonne heure de débats, ils avaient donc décidé d'un commun accord de tenter le tout pour le tout. Ils n'étaient pas des rouge et or pour rien après tout ! Quitte à se lancer, autant aller jusqu'au bout ! De plus, les réactions seraient sûrement comiques quand leurs chers camarades liraient la page d'Harry dans la Gazette, si elle était publiée. La préfète avait d'ailleurs subtilement glissé à l'oreille de son ami que ce cher Malefoy, le héros malgré lui de cette histoire qui se reconnaîtrait obligatoirement puisqu'il était loin d'être idiot, pourrait peut-être s'interroger sur ses sentiments à l'égard d'Harry à la lecture de cette romance. Peut-être qu'il découvrirait celui-ci sous un nouveau jour, trouverait leur couple attirant et se laisserait séduire...

Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour convaincre le jeune homme de se montrer courageux et même téméraire. Il reprit donc sa première version et optant finalement pour garder les vrais prénoms, il ne modifia que les patronymes. En effet, puisqu'ils se reconnaitraient tous, pourquoi se compliquer la vie plus que nécessaire ? Par contre, il ragea quelque peu en réalisant qu'il avait passé des heures à trouver des prénoms pour rien. Mais bon, telle était la dure vie d'un écrivain...

Conservant donc le cadre de Poudlard et tout le système administratif qui y était associé, il ne restait plus à Harry qu'à se trouver un nom d'auteur. Il était bien sûr évident qu'il ne pouvait envoyer cette histoire sous son vrai nom, il avait déjà suffisament affaire aux journaux comme ça ! Ainsi il ne serait pas non plus gêné devant ses camarades quand ils liraient son oeuvre. Il se voyait très mal en effet faire face à Ron ou Rogue après qu'ils aient découverts ses fantasmes les plus intimes, surtout qu'ils concernaient nul autre que Malefoy. Il lui fallait donc ce qu'Hermione avait appelé un nom de plume. Un pseudonyme en quelque sorte.

Une fois que ce fut trouvé – ils avaient gardé une idée de la jeune fille qu'elle trouvait plutôt amusante mais qui avait fait rougir le pauvre auteur d'embarras – il ne leur restait plus qu'à l'envoyer à la Gazette et attendre le verdict final. Mais comment faire... Puisque Harry avait pris un faux nom, il leur fallait un intermédiaire qui se devrait de s'occuper de toute la partie 'officielle', à savoir envoi et réception des correspondances écrivain-éditeur. Et mettre quelqu'un d'autre dans le secret, ce serait tout de suite beaucoup moins drôle. Ca avait quelque chose de particulièrement excitant d'agir ainsi à l'insu de tous, spécialement de Ron qui ne se doutait absolument de rien. Avec un sourire définitivement satisfait, la préfète s'était alors auto-proclamée agent littéraire et avait envoyé le parchemin avec ses propres coordonnées.

C'est ainsi qu'une semaine à peine après qu'Hermione ne lui ait émis l'idée d'écrire, trois jours après qu'ils aient envoyé l'essai au journal, la jeune fille se retrouvait en possession de la réponse tant attendue après l'arrivée quotidienne du courrier dans la Grande Salle. Fébrile et impatiente de savoir si leur proposition avait été acceptée, elle attendit cependant que son ami la lise en premier. Ils s'étaient pour cela discrètement écartés des autres gryffondors qui prenaient bruyamment leur petit-déjeuner sans leur prêter attention et déscellèrent aussitôt le parchemin non sans une certaine nervosité. Et là, le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il tentait vainement de se convaincre que c'était irréel, se répétant inlassablement qu'il allait se réveiller mais il devait avouer que pour un rêve, tout était super réaliste.

« Alors ! Alors, alors, alors ! »

« ... »

« Bon sang, mais tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a écrit oui ! »

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Harry tendit machinalement le parchemin à l'excitée de service qui s'impatientait près de lui. Le cri de pure joie qui retentit trente secondes plus tard, le temps qui avait été nécessaire à Hermione pour lire, relire et rerelire le message, le conforta dans l'idée qu'il ne rêvait pas et que son histoire avait bien été acceptée par le responsable de la section littéraire du journal le plus renommé du monde sorcier.

Soudain aussi surexcité que son amie, Harry – le héros de la dernière guerre, 1er ordre de Merlin, respecté et admiré par ses confrères, meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard, enfin bref une légende vivante qui avait même sa propre carte de chocogrenouille depuis sa victoire sur Voldemort –, sauta sur Hermione – héroïne de guerre également, meilleure élève de Poudlard, incarnation de la sagesse et cerveau officiel du trio le plus célèbre de cette époque – et les deux adolescents se mirent à sauter partout en riant comme des cinglés devant les regards éberlués de tous les élèves et professeurs du collège. Enfin sauf celui d'un certain Draco Malefoy – ça n'aurait pas été digne de sa condition – qui avait néanmoins posé un regard bien étrange sur le duo.

« Excusez-moi d'intervenir en pleine crise euphorique mais... EST-CE QUE VOUS POURRIEZ M'EXPLIQUER CE QUI VOUS ARRIVE !!! »

Ron, en voyant l'étrange comportement de ses deux amis, s'était en effet approché et tentait vainement de se faire entendre au milieu des cris hystériques. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils agissaient de manière suspecte – enfin, encore plus que ces derniers mois dirons nous – mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement. Il en avait même abandonné sa tartine et donc son petit-déjeuner pour poser la question qui le titillait depuis un moment, c'est dire à quel point il commençait à s'inquiéter !

« Désolé Ron mais »

« C'est ça qui vous met dans un état pareil ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase et encore moins de réagir, le parchemin qu'Hermione venait de recevoir était entre les mains de leur meilleur ami. Sachant qu'il risquait de se vexer s'il le lui arrachait maintenant, il se contenta donc d'adopter un air décontracté – mais il était un piètre acteur – et entama une discrète progression vers les portes menant au hall. La préfète avait visiblement eu la même idée puisqu'elle le suivait de près tout en continuant à sourire innocemment à Ron. Ils n'étaient apparemment pas psychologiquement prêts à avoir LA discussion avec le rouquin... La fuite semblait donc la meilleure solution.

-

_Siège de la Gazette du Sorcier, Londres, Jeudi 6 Novembre_

_A Monsieur Revo Locard,_

_Nous avons l'honneur de vous apprendre que votre écrit a été retenu parmis tous ceux préalablement sélectionnés. Votre agent littéraire nous ayant prévenu que vous refusiez de vous déplacer en personne pour préserver votre anonymat, nous souhaiterions que Miss Granger prenne rendez-vous avec nous dans la semaine à venir afin de régler tous les détails administratifs. Pour cela, il lui suffira d'envoyer un courrier à l'intention de Kevin Waterly au siège de la Gazette du Sorcier à Londres._

_Nous avons également besoin que vous nous fassiez parvenir une autorisation officielle garantissant votre accord à laisser Miss Granger gérer tout ce qui concernera vos publications. Elle sera alors autorisée à signer le contrat de travail à votre place et en votre nom ou tout autre document nécessaire. Ainsi, vous n'aurez pas à vous présenter personnellement puisque tel est votre choix._

_En espérant recevoir votre réponse rapidement, nous vous prions d'accepter, Monsieur Locard, nos sincères salutations ainsi que nos félicitations._

_Kevin Waterly, responsable d'édition / section littéraire_

_Ps : Il s'agit d'un journal grand public et vous comprendrez que nous ne pouvons décemment pas publier certaines parties 'osées' de votre écrit. Vous nous verrez donc dans l'obligation de censurer certains passages mais il est évident que ce ne sera fait qu'avec l'accord de votre agent littéraire à notre prochain rendez-vous si vous êtes toujours intéressé._

-

Un grand blanc suivit la lecture du jeune homme, la salle toute entière ayant abandonné le repas pour suivre la suite des évènements. Les deux principaux protagonistes avaient par contre définitivement abandonné toute dignité et se ruaient vers la sortie qu'ils espéraient atteindre avant que leur ami n'ait repris ses esprits. Malheureusement pour eux, Ron n'avait pas survécu à la dernière bataille contre Voldemort pour rien, il avait effectivement acquis de sacrés réflexes. Avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de pousser les lourds battants de bois, une voix leur ôta donc soudain toute envie de fuite.

« STOOOOOP ! »

Au ton employé par leur cher et tendre camarade, Hermione et Harry ne tentèrent même pas de l'ignorer. Il en allait apparemment de l'avenir de leur trio légendaire. Comprenant alors qu'ils allaient subir la colère d'un Weasley – réputée pour être la plus terrible de toutes – ils se retournèrent le plus lentement possible et lui adressèrent un sourire particulièrement crispé. Le regard fuyant, ils attendirent sagement que Ron s'approche d'eux et leur demande des comptes. Mais quand le survivant osa lever les yeux vers son ami, qui les avait déjà rejoins, ce qu'il vit lui fit encore bien plus peur. Celui-ci était calme. Très calme. Par Merlin, beaucoup trop calme ! En effet, le jeune homme leur souriait d'un air qu'ils ne lui avaient encore jamais vu, une lueur effrayante dans ses yeux bleus habituellement rieurs.

« Mes amis, mes cheeeers amis.... »

_Pitié, sauvez moi !_

« J'ai soudain un léger, très très léger doute..... »

_Papa, Maman, Sirius, attendez moi, je crois que je vais vous rejoindre très bientôt _

« Serait-il possible par le plus grand des hasards.... »

_J'aurai dû changer mon testament après la guerre, je n'ai rien légué à Malefoy !_

« Non, c'est impossible. Jamais mes deux meilleurs amis n'auraient osé..... »

_Ô mon Amour, je n'aurai même pas eu le temps de t'avouer mes sentiments _

« Me mentir ou me cacher quoique ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Au moins, tu auras le bonheur de me voir mourir sous tes yeux, j'aurais finalement su te rendre heureux une fois dans mon existence _

« Ou pire : délibérément agir derrière mon dos. N'EST-CE PAS ??? »

_Laisse moi t'admirer une dernière fois_

Et ignorant le ressentiment de son ami et persuadé de vivre ses deniers instants sur sa chère planète, Harry dirigea tout naturellement son regard vers la table des serpentards. Ils survola tous les élèves présents jusqu'à s'immobiliser sur le plus beau specimen humain qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré : Draco Malefoy. S'empêchant de baver à cette divine vision, il plongea aussitôt ses grands yeux de jade dans les eaux profondes et glacées de son meilleur ennemi, des papillons pleins le ventre. Il ne réalisa même pas que celui-ci l'observait également, totalement hypnotisé par les magnifiques prunelles grises de son aimé. Mourir ne semblait même plus à craindre maintenant...

« ET C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE D'AGENT LITT.... »

Hermione réagit bien plus vite que son compagnon totalement déconnecté de la réalité et plaqua soudain sa main sur les lèvres de Ron pour l'empêcher de prononcer les mots fatidiques. Il fallait absolument qu'ils gardent le secret ou jamais Harry n'oserait publier son histoire ! Rencontrant le regard outré et trahi du jeune Weasley, elle sentit alors un vague sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir et poussa un léger soupir. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'excuser et absolument pas le lieu pour s'expliquer. Elle s'approcha donc rapidement du gryffondor et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Ok, Ron calme toi. Je te relâche et on te dira tout si tu promets de ne pas ajouter un mot et de nous suivre sagement. »

Connaissant l'entêtement de la préfète, celui-ci hocha légèrement la tête. Elle le libéra comme promis et se tourna aussitôt vers Harry qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle ne fut guère surprise de le voir scotché sur Malefoy mais poussa un profond soupir. Comment personne n'avait pu comprendre les sentiments de son ami alors qu'il agissait aussi ouvertement ? Etait-elle la seule à avoir un cerveau dans cette école ? Mais quand ses yeux noisette tombèrent sur le regard malicieux de Dumbledore puis sur le sourire amusé de Blaise Zabini, elle ajouta deux personnes à son équation. Par contre, elle fut assez perplexe quant au cas du prince des serpents. Celui-ci fixait également Harry mais l'expression de son visage était si neutre qu'il était impossible de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière le masque.

Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel de découragement, elle attrapa donc un bras à chacun de ses deux amis et les traina vers la sortie. Juste avant de passer les portes, elle se retourna néanmoins, observa avec amusement l'attention que tout le monde leur portait et s'inclina respectueusement avec un sourire faussement candide. Il faut préciser que depuis la fin de la guerre, la jeune fille s'était assez dévergondée...

« Excusez nous pour le dérangement et bon appétit ! »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, sans attendre la moindre réponse, elle laissa les lourdes portes se refermer derrière elle et prit la direction de sa chambre personnelle de préfète en chef pour être sûre qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés ou espionnés. Ses deux amis quant à eux la suivaient docilement et en silence, l'un trop énervé pour parler, l'autre rêvassant les yeux ouverts.

-

_Une demi-heure plus tard_

« Bien. Laissez moi résumer. En gros, si j'ai bien suivi vos explications : Harry, tu es amoureux de Malefoy et c'est pour ça que tu causes catastrophe sur catastrophe depuis la rentrée puisque tu passes ton temps à fantasmer sur lui. »

« Oh tu exag... »

« Laisse moi finir avant d'ouvrir la bouche Harry, c'est un conseil d'ami. »

« ... »

« Donc je disais que ton étrange comportement depuis un mois, voire même depuis la fin de l'année dernière, était dû à tes... sentiments... envers notre pire ennemi. Un garçon. Un serpentard. Le fils de Lucius Malefoy. Pire que ça, Draco Malefoy en personne ! Bon sang, la fouine Harry ! »

« Mai... »

« Nan, je ne veux rien entendre. Pas tout de suite. Si tu oses prononcer un mot avant que j'ai terminé, je ne me tiendrai pas responsable de mes actes. »

« ... »

« Bien. Donc si j'ai bien suivi, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si ce n'est pas le cas, Hermione est au courant depuis un bon moment déjà. Et moi non, bien sûr. Pourquoi prévenir Ron après tout, hein ? »

« ... »

« Mouais... Bon. Hermione, donc, t'a conseillé d'écrire une sorte de journal intime pour te soulager. C'est bien une idée de fille ça ! »

« Ron ! »

« Si j'étais toi Mione, je ferai comme Harry et j'attendrai un peu avant de chercher à me défendre. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Merci. Donc tu as suivi le conseil de notre chère Hermione ici présente mais tu as changé d'avis en cours de route et tu t'es mis à écrire une histoire d'amour avec pour personnages principaux, Malefoy et toi. Si c'est pas mignon... Voyons _mon_ _ami_ tu n'as pas à rougir pour ça. Surtout que tu as apparemment décidé de publier ton histoire _sans prendre la peine de m'en avertir_ et qu'elle vient d'être acceptée par la Gazette. Tu devrais en être sacrément fier. Regarde moi Harry, ne baisse pas les yeux ! »

Comme Ron ne disait plus rien et que le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant, l'interpellé releva enfin les yeux pour les poser craintivement sur son ami. Celui-ci parraissait toujours aussi calme, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon, et sa voix était restée à peu près monocorde tout le long de son récapitulatif. C'en était d'autant plus effrayant ! Il devait certainement leur en vouloir de lui avoir caché tout ça, il devait même ressentir ça comme une sorte de trahison. Et Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il s'était souvent senti coupable à cacher ainsi ses sentiments au rouquin mais il avait trop craint sa réaction. Après tout, entre Draco et Ron, la haine était encore plus intense qu'entre Draco et lui. Les Malefoy et les Weasley, c'était une grande histoire d'amour bien connue de tous qui se transmettait de génération en génération... Et il refusait d'avoir à choisir entre son meilleur ami et la personne qu'il aimait.

« Ecoute Ron... »

« Non, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter ! »

Ca y est, la colère du jeune homme avait atteint son paroxysme et il ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il avait essayé de relativiser et de prendre tout ça avec philosophie mais il se sentait bien trop blessé par l'attitude de ses prétendus meilleurs amis. Jamais il n'aurait même songé à leur cacher quoique ce soit, il avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle en eux. Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble, il pensait naïvement que c'en était de même pour eux. Mais là, ils l'avaient tout bonnement trahi, ils s'étaient liés à deux pour lui mentir et lui cacher ce qui était pourtant le plus important dans la vie d'Harry. Il était vraiment déçu.

Et tout ça pourquoi ? Il n'était pas stupide, il savait pertinemment pourquoi il avait été mis à l'écart, pourquoi Harry s'était confié à Hermione et pas à lui, et surtout pourquoi tous deux avaient décidé de ne rien lui dire. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance en lui tout simplement, parce qu'ils pensaient que l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour eux n'était pas assez solide pour survivre à Malefoy, parce qu'ils le prenaient pour un homophobe et rien de plus. Ne vallait-il donc rien de mieux qu'un mangemort à leurs yeux ? C'était ça leur vision de l'amitié ?

« Vous m'avez délibérément menti ! Toi, tu n'as même pas eu l'honnêteté de me dire que tu étais amoureux alors que j'ai toujours tout partagé avec toi sur ce sujet là ! Et même pire, tu as été te confier à Hermione en lui demandant de ne rien me dire ! Quelques jours passent encore mais ça dure depuis des mois ! Et après, vous continuez à agir derrière mon dos jusqu'à me cacher ce que j'aurai adoré vous aider à mettre en oeuvre ! Mais après tout, vous vous suffisez parfaitement à vous même dernièrement, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez plus besoin de ce cher Ron, je me demande même si vous le considérez encore comme votre ami ! »

« Ron, tu exagères ! Bien sûr que tu es encore notre ami ! »

« Permets moi d'en douter Herm'. Ou alors, c'est qu'on n'a pas du tout la même définition de l'amitié. Si encore vous étiez venus me raconter tout ça plus tôt ou au moins que je ne l'ai pas appris par moi même mais que ça soit venu de vous... Mais non, vous comptiez garder ça secret, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On... Je ne comptais pas te le dire Ron, c'est vrai. »

Un voile de tristesse traversa le regard azur du rouquin à la réponse de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son meilleur ami et même son frère jusqu'ici. Avec un sourire sans joie et les poings serrés, il trouva néanmoins la force de répondre calmement.

« Ca a le mérite d'être honnête au moins... »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

« Alors explique toi parce que je ne vois vraiment pas comment interpréter ça différemment ! »

« J'avais peur de ta réaction, c'est tout ! »

« C'est bien ce que j'avais compris, tu n'avais pas confiance en moi. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Enfin si... Je veux dire... Par Merlin, tu es toujours en train de décrire combien tu hais Draco Malefoy ! Rien que le fait d'être un serpentard est pour toi synonyme de personne à rejeter ! Et je ne te parle pas des homosexuels, tu les regardes toujours bizarrement quand tu vois un couple de mecs ! Ne le nie pas, je t'ai bien observé justement ! Alors mets toi à ma place ! »

Sentant une profonde lassitude s'emparer de lui, Harry qui s'était levé de son fauteuil pour faire face à son ami, se laissa retomber dans les coussins et se prit le visage entre les mains. Il avait vraiment peur de ne pas arriver à se faire pardonner par Ron mais se promettait de tout mettre en oeuvre pour regagner sa confiance. Leur amitié était bien trop importante pour lui.

« J'avais la trouille. J'avais peur que tu me demandes de choisir entre Draco et toi. Ou pire, que tu me rejettes simplement parce que je suis gay. Et je n'aurai pas supporté ça Ron, crois moi. Je désespère déjà assez de savoir que je n'ai aucune chance avec l'homme que j'aime alors... Et puis j'ai encore du mal à me remettre de... de certaines choses alors prendre le risque de perdre mon meilleur ami, je ne pouvais pas. »

Un léger silence s'installa dans la chambre de la préfète après cet aveu. Hermione n'osait pas prononcer un mot de peur d'empirer la situation, Harry commençait à désespérer et retenait son souffle en attendant la réaction de Ron, et ce dernier ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. La jeune fille s'empêcha d'esquisser un sourire en réalisant combien le rouquin avait mûri ces dernières années. En effet, si la situation s'était produite avant, il se serait sûrement énervé sans chercher à écouter les explications de ses amis et serait déjà parti furieux dans l'intention de ne plus jamais leur adresser la parole. Alors que là, il faisait preuve d'une maîtrise de soi et d'une mâturité qu'elle n'aurait jamais attendu de sa part. Pourtant, elle devait avouer qu'il avait raison d'être en colère. Elle n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'ici qu'il pourrait être si blessé par la situation. Elle avait pris ça comme un jeu mais c'était loin d'en être un finalement.

Quant à Ron, il sentait la tension retomber peu à peu. Il était toujours en colère mais comprenait pourquoi Harry avait préféré se taire. Pour lui aussi, leur amitié passait avant tout, peut-être même au point d'en arriver à mentir pour la préserver. Pourtant, il n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner si facilement, il faudrait du temps pour ça. Avec un soupir, il se rassit néanmoins sur le lit d'Hermione, décidé à leur laisser une chance. C'était ça aussi l'amitié.

« J'aurai quand même préféré que tu viennes m'en parler plutôt que de le découvrir comme ça. »

« Je sais et je m'en veux vraiment... »

« J'espère bien. Et toi Hermione, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? C'est rare de te voir si silencieuse. »

« Et bien... J'attendais juste de savoir combien de temps tu mettrais à remarquer qu'Harry passe son temps à dévorer Malefoy des yeux pendant les repas. Il est tellement peu discret quand il se met à baver devant son serpentard que je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'ai été la seule à m'en apercevoir ! Mais tu es sûrement trop préoccupé par ton estomac mon cher Ron... »

Un sourire complice se dessina sur les lèvres des trois amis à cette dernière remarque. Il était bien connu que l'appétit du rouquin était insatiable et c'était devenu un sujet de plaisanterie entre eux. La tension sembla d'ailleurs retomber après l'intervention de la préfète et un silence beaucoup plus agréable s'installa dans la chambre. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry rassemble tout son courage de gryffondor pour poser LA question à Ron.

« Alors.. Heu.. Hum.. Tu.. Tu nous pardonnes ? »

-

Installé devant la cheminée de la salle commune des rouge et or, Ron tentait vainement de faire son devoir de potions pour le lundi qui arrivait. En fait, puisqu'il s'y était pris au dernier moment comme à son habitude, il piochait ses renseignements dans le parchemin d'Hermione et arrangeait les choses à sa sauce. Mais le brouhaha qui régnait chez les gryffondors ne l'aidait absolument pas à se concentrer, d'autant plus qu'on était samedi et que tous ses camarades profitaient allègrement de leur temps libre. Essayant tout de même de fermer son esprit aux éléments perturbateurs, le jeune homme faillit étrangler Harry quand celui-ci lui demanda pour la énième fois l'heure qu'il était.

« Bon sang mais laisse moi finir ce -_biiiiip_- de devoir ! Un quart d'heure... Je ne te demande qu'un quart d'heure et après je te promets de stresser avec toi ! »

Le regard noir que lui envoya son ami ne déstabilisa pas particulièrement le rouquin qui replongea dans son devoir en espérant que cette fois-ci, on lui ficherait la paix. Pour une fois qu'il était motivé à bosser ! C'était bien trop rare pour laisser passer une telle opportunité de s'avancer. Cependant, il sentait les yeux d'Harry fixés sur lui et ça commençait à profondément l'agacer. S'empêchant de soupirer, il se redressa avec un sourire faussement aimable et lui demanda d'une voix dure :

« Quoi ? »

« Ca fait plus de quatre heures qu'elle est partie ! Ca ne t'inquiète pas toi ? Il est presque dix-huit heures ! »

« Ecoute Harry... Je ne suis pas un grand connaisseur de ce genre de trucs administratifs mais à mon avis, ton éditeur a sûrement pleins de questions à poser à ton agent littéraire. Hermione nous a suffisament répété combien ce rendez-vous serait décisif. La connaissant, elle va saoûler le pauvre homme jusqu'à ce que le salaire, le contrat, la censure de ton texte et tes droits d'auteur soient exactement ce qu'elle espérait en se rendant là bas. »

« Mouais mais quand même »

« Ne t'en fais pas. C'est une grande fille et elle sera de retour très bientôt. Maintenant que tu es rassuré, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me foutre la paix juste quinze petites minutes ? »

« Merlin, qu'ont-ils fait à mon ami ? On croirait entendre Mione ! Raisonnable et avide de travail... »

Faisant mine d'être catastrophé par cet état de fait à l'aide d'un geste exagérément théâtral, Harry se laissa tomber dans le canapé près de son ami. Celui-ci fit aussitôt semblant de prendre très mal la plaisanterie et sauta sur le survivant pour tenter de l'étouffer avec un coussin. Il s'ensuivit donc un impressionnant duel de chatouilles, à savoir lequel arriverait en premier à faire crier l'autre qu'il avait perdu. Ron avait apparemment déjà abandonné ses délires de rat de bibliothèque au plus grand soulagement de son adversaire qui hurlait de rire mais qui ne s'avouait pas encore vaincu.

« Je vois que je vous ai manqué et que vous m'attendiez avec impatience, ça fait plaisir ! »

Stoppant net, les deux garçons relevèrent la tête pour tomber sur une Hermione rayonnante qui les observait chahuter avec un immense sourire. Avec le plus de dignité possible, ils se dépêtrèrent aussitôt l'un de l'autre et parvinrent à se redresser en position assise sur le canapé. Les yeux fixés sur la jeune fille, ils attendirent alors fébrilement qu'elle leur raconte le déroulement de son rendez-vous. Au vu de son air positivement ravi, Ron se doutait bien que ça s'était extrêmement bien passé mais Harry était beaucoup trop stressé pour le remarquer. En le voyant se mordiller la lèvre inférieure d'impatience, le rouquin esquissa un sourire amusé en se disant qu'il avait bien fait de leur pardonner car c'était ce genre de moments qui lui auraient vraiment manqué.

« Alors ? Raconte ! »

Tenant à faire languir un maximum son ami, Hermione adressa un clin d'oeil à Ron tout en s'installant tranquillement sur le fauteuil près d'eux. Elle observa un instant les flammes qui crépitaient en face d'elle avant de reporter son attention sur ses auditeurs. Harry était d'ailleurs si nerveux qu'il commençait à se tordre les mains dans tous les sens et la jeune fille finit par le prendre en pitié.

« Alors dès demain matin, vous pourrez lire en exclusivité le premier écrit de Revo Locard dans la Gazette du Sorcier ! »

« Yessssss ! Ils ont accepté toutes nos conditions ? Sous quel titre elle sera publié ? Quelles parties seront censurées ? Combien je vais gagner ? Ca sera donc tous les dimanches ? Je dois bien en écrire une par semaine c'est ça ? Et com... »

« Pffffff »

Entendant Ron pouffer de rire à ses côtés, Harry cessa son avalanche de question et se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Même Hermione semblait avoir du mal à se retenir et se mordait violemment la joue avec un sourire goguenard. Un peu vexé par la réaction de ses amis – après tout, c'était tout à fait logique qu'il soit enthousiaste non ? Comment ça, c'était un peu excessif ? – il croisa les bras d'un air boudeur et grommela dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Fais pas cette tête Harry, t'es vraiment susceptible. »

« Ca se voit que c'est pas vous qui vous morfondez à cause d'un amour impossible depuis des mois et quand vous arrivez enfin à vous intéresser à autre chose, vos amis se fichent totalement de vous ! »

« No comment »

« Oui Ron, il vaut mieux si tu veux mon avis. Enfin bref, plus sérieusement. Les parties censurées concernent uniquement le rêve érotique, on a décidé que le reste était raisonnable. Pour le salaire, cinq galions par écrit donc par semaine. Tiens, c'est ton exemplaire du contrat. Le titre qu'ils ont choisi et que j'ai accepté est : Quand la haine fait place à l'amour. Ce n'est pas très original mais on n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'y attarder si je voulais rentrer avant la nuit... Sinon, tu dois donc écrire une histoire par semaine sur le sujet de ton choix, tu as le champ libre mais il faut qu'elle soit finie avant chaque week end. Kevin et moi avons décidé de nous rencontrer chaque samedi après-midi aux Trois Balais pour qu'on s'occupe des divers arrangements à faire pour qu'ils puissent te publier le dimanche. Puisque tous les septièmes années peuvent aller à Pré Au Lard tous les week end, ça ne devrait poser aucun problème. Voilà en gros, je crois que c'est tout. Des questions ? »

« Oui une. Tu l'appelles déjà Kevin ? »

Sous l'allusion, la jeune fille prit une jolie teinte rosée et les deux garçons échangèrent aussitôt un sourire complice. Il était rare de parvenir à déstabiliser Hermione ainsi, elle leur cachait donc quelque chose qui avait un rapport direct avec le fameux Kevin. Ce qui leur fut d'ailleurs confirmé puisqu'elle s'excusa rapidement en évoquant un quelconque devoir de métamorphose et s'enfuit lâchement dans le dortoir des filles. Nouveau sourire échangé : Affaire à suivre.

-

Il était 8h45 et comme chaque dimanche, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en grand pour faire place aux serpentards de dernière année. En première ligne, Draco Malefoy suivi de toute sa cour. Majesteux comme à son habitude, habillé avec classe, la démarche élégante, une carrure de dieu grec, un sourire sarcastique et un air hautain sur son fin visage de porcelaine aux traits aristocratiques, tout en lui inspirait admiration et respect, ce qui était tout à fait normal à ses yeux. Yeux légendaires d'ailleurs, qui faisaient l'unanimité auprès de la gente féminine et même masculine à Poudlard : d'un gris-bleu métallique, glacial et brûlant en même temps, aux longs cils délicatement courbés et réhaussés par des sourcils parfaitement dessinés. Un regard unique, hypnotique, terriblement attirant.

Donc oui : Draco Malefoy était beau, sexy, une invite à la luxure, en bref une vraie bombe.

Et oui : Il en avait parfaitement conscience et adorait en jouer, en bref un parfait serpentard.

Le jeune homme se dirigea donc à la manière d'un souverain vers sa table, adressant quelques regards charmeurs vers son public qui soupirait à cette divine vision. Continuant à jouer tout le long du chemin, il s'installa finalement à la place centrale chez les serpents, place qui lui était exclusivement réservée. Non seulement ça lui donnait l'allure d'un roi sur son trône mais il avait ainsi une parfaite vue sur tout le reste de la salle, spécialement sur les rouge et or. Blaise et Pansy s'installèrent aussitôt de chaque côté de lui et s'empêchèrent de sourire en l'entendant marmonner.

« Tous des crétins, il me suffirait de claquer des doigts et ils accourraient tous pour satisfaire le moindre de mes désirs. »

« Ose dire que ça te dérange, Drake ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, Blaise. J'ai seulement dit que c'étaient des crétins. »

Un regard complice fut aussitôt échangé entre les deux amis. Draco était peut-être arrogant mais au moins il était honnête et il assumait. Il adorait être admiré ainsi que le pouvoir qui en résultait et ne s'en cachait absolument pas. Il était même particulièrement fier d'être capable de garder son caractère inaccessible tout en continuant à être le fantasme de tous ces adolescents titillés par leurs hormones. Car malgré son succès, il n'en restait pas moins un Malefoy. Il était un morceau de choix et tout le monde n'était pas digne de l'approcher, loin de là. Il choisissait donc toujours avec un soin tout particulier ses... partenaires. Et depuis un bon moment déjà, bien trop à son goût, une seule personne l'intéressait : l'unique élève de cette bicoque avec qui il n'aurait jamais la moindre chance.

« Potter n'a pas l'air dans son assiette ce matin. »

Une lueur énigmatique traversa furtivement les prunelles froides du prince des serpentards à la remarque de Pansy. Il fit mine de ne pas être intéressé par la nouvelle mais dirigea discrètement son regard vers la table des gryffondors et plus particulièrement sur Harry Potter qui était effectivement un peu pâlichon. Le visage totalement impassible, il croisa aussitôt deux yeux d'un vert intense qui ne le quittèrent plus dès que les siens y plongèrent. Ca se passait toujours ainsi, pour le plus grand plaisir de Draco. A son avis, le survivant n'agissait ainsi que par pur défi, refusant d'être le premier à détourner les yeux devant celui qu'il considérait comme son pire ennemi.

Il s'empêcha de pousser un soupir déprimé à cette idée, veillant à garder une attitude neutre en toute occasion. Un Malefoy ne montrait aucune émotion, en fait un Malefoy n'était pas censé ressentir la moindre émotion. Malheureusement, dès qu'il posait les yeux sur Potter, il en était envahi par tout un flot et c'était très déstabilisant. Il n'avait alors plus qu'une envie : sauter sur le gryffondor, le traîner jusqu'à sa chambre et lui faire subir les pires outrages.

_Des yeux pareils devraient être interdits par la constitution_

Non mais c'est vrai ! Comment ne pas perdre ses moyens quand on se retrouve englouti dans un océan émeraude où brûle une flamme qui ne semble luire que pour soi. Parfois, Draco avait l'impression d'y lire une lueur de désir et l'idée que Potter jouait la comédie parce qu'il savait l'effet qu'il lui faisait lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Comme ce jour il y a quelques mois où le gryffondor l'avait trainé vers une salle vide et avait commencé à lui parler de ses sentiments envers lui. Sur le coup, il y avait presque cru et avait même ressenti des choses vraiment étranges qui l'avaient littéralement transporté. Mais la chute avait été douloureuse. Il avait rapidement compris que son rival préféré se fichait totalement de lui et s'était durement vengé par la suite. On n'humiliait pas impunément Draco Malefoy !

Il n'empêche qu'il n'avait pas très bien pris cette histoire et que sa haine envers Potter en avait été sévèrement décuplée. Il vivait très mal le fait d'être attiré par lui alors si en plus celui-ci en avait conscience et en jouait ! Non, il lui avait bien fait comprendre que sa tentative de se moquer de lui avait lamentablement échoué puisqu'il ne ressentait absolument rien d'autre que de la haine. Pour bien le prouver, il s'était souvent affiché au bras de ses conquêtes au cours des mois qui suivirent. Pourtant, plongé dans ces prunelles couleur poison, il en oubliait toute sa frustration et se laissait simplement emporter.

« Ah ! Le courrier ! »

Uniquement préoccupé par Potter, Draco se contenta de pousser un grognement à l'exclamation de Pansy. Un hibou venait en effet de déposer son habituel colis de friandises gentiment envoyé par sa mère mais il n'y prêta aucun signe d'intérêt. Par contre, il eut férocement envie d'étrangler Granger quand celle-ci détourna l'attention de son gryffondor en lui donnant un violent coup de coude. Ne ressentant pas la moindre fierté d'avoir gagné le combat visuel, il garda son masque de glace et reprit son petit déjeuner sans la moindre réaction. Du coin de l'oeil, il surveillait néanmoins le trio rouge et or qui se comportaient vraiment bizarrement. En fait, ils agissaient comme avant la guerre, quand ils préparaient un mauvais coup, à jeter des regards furtifs vers les serpentards et à chuchoter entre eux pour que personne ne les entende, pas même leurs condisciples.

Suspicieux, Draco le fut encore plus quand les trois relevèrent soudain les yeux vers lui au même moment. Si ça c'était pas suspect ! Avaient-ils l'intention de s'en prendre à lui ? Avaient-ils remarqué son attirance envers Potter ? Comptaient-ils l'humilier ? Serrant les poings pour ne pas leur jeter un sort, il se contenta de leur lancer un regard made-in-Malefoy. Le serpentard fut d'ailleurs assez satisfait de voir le courageux héros pâlir en échange et lui adressa un sourire suffisant. Il n'eut malheureusement pas l'occasion de voir Harry rougir puisqu'à cet instant, un brouhaha assourdissant s'éleva de tous les coins de la Grande Salle. Ce fut Pansy qui l'informa de la raison de cette agitation quand elle s'écria soudain :

« Par Salazar ! Draco, lis moi ça tout de suite ! »

Le jeune homme n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui donne des ordres et encore moins à y obéir mais son amie semblait vraiment retournée. Il lui arracha donc le journal des mains, haussa un sourcil perplexe en lisant les premières lignes avant d'écarquiller les yeux sous le choc de la lecture des suivantes. S'il n'avait pas été doté d'un parfait self control, il aurait sûrement ressemblé à tous ces crétins près de lui qui lisaient la page la bouche ouverte de stupeur.

_Vexé, Harry Miller avait laissé ses amis rire à ses dépends dans la salle rouge et or et était sorti prendre l'air. Il ressentait un soudain besoin de se dégourdir les jambes mais surtout de se retrouver seul pour pouvoir réfléchir. Alors qu'il atteignait l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment qu'un jeune homme était assis sur les premières marches. Son coeur faillit bondir de sa poitrine quand il reconnut la personne en question. Il s'agissait nul autre que de l'homme qui hantait son esprit jour et nuit, qui l'hypnotisait à chaque regard, qu'il aimait à en devenir fou. Pourtant, il savait qu'une relation entre eux était tout bonnement impossible ! Non seulement son aimé avait l'embarras du choix tant il était magnifique mais surtout il ne ressentirait jamais rien d'autre envers lui que de la haine. Car ils étaient censés se détester depuis presque sept ans même si ses propres sentiments avaient pris une direction diamétralement opposée un an auparavant. Car il s'agissait de son plus grand rival, son pire ennemi, qui ne voyait que la cicatrice à son front. Car c'était un serpentard et lui un gryffondor. Car il n'était autre que Draco Richelloy. Quand celui-ci le remarqua enfin, il releva tranquillement vers lui ses immenses yeux de métal en fusion qui le faisaient fondre à chaque fois, quelques mèches blondes balayant son regard dans le mouvement. Comme il aurait été tentant de seulement glisser une main dans ces....._

Houlala, un instant ! Draco Richelloy, serpentard, blond, yeux gris... Bon sang mais c'était lui ! Et ce Harry Miller, gryffondor, cicatrice au front, c'était... Instantanément, le jeune homme encore sous le choc releva les yeux et chercha Potter du regard. Il le trouva rapidement, occupé à lire lui aussi la Gazette, entouré de ses deux lèche-bottes attitrés. Il ne parvenait pas à voir les expressions de son visage mais il se doutait bien qu'il devait être écoeuré de lire un truc pareil. A cette pensée, une boule se forma au creux de son estomac mais Draco se refusa néanmoins à ressentir la moindre peine ou même à réfléchir sur sa cause. Au contraire, il se leva d'un mouvement brusque ce qui attira aussitôt l'attention sur lui.

Balayant la salle des yeux avec un air supérieur, il remarqua que tous les élèves et même les professeurs jonglaient entre Potter et lui, attendant sûrement une quelconque réaction de leur part. Mais toujours maître de lui même, Draco se contenta d'envoyer un regard glacial à tous ceux qui osaient le fixer avant de se diriger dignement vers la sortie. Personne ne tenta de le retenir ou même de lui adresser la parole. Il dégageait en effet une telle aura de colère que ç'aurait été du pur suicide. Comment ce Revo Locard avait-il pu savoir qu'il fantasmait sur Potter ? Car c'était sûrement encore un moyen de l'humilier, aucun doute ! Peut-être même que ça venait du gryffondor lui même !

Le regard empli de fureur, il stoppa net et se tourna aussitôt vers Potter pour confirmer ses doutes. Celui-ci avait également ses magnifiques yeux vert fixés sur lui mais il était trop énervé pour se laisser démonter si facilement. Le serpentard fronça au contraire les sourcils et il fut soulagé de constater que son fantasme vivant n'avait absolument pas l'air dans le coup. En effet, il était tellement pâle et avait l'air tellement sous le choc qu'il ne pouvait être l'instigateur de cette farce. Et il était bien connu pour être un très mauvais acteur...

Par contre c'était légèrement vexant de voir que l'idée d'être amoureux de Draco semblait profondément choquer le prude gryffondor. Avec un dernier soupir et un regard soudain mélancolique, le serpentard passa donc les portes de la Grande Salle qui se refermèrent derrière lui dans un grincement. Il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre personnelle pour finir de lire l'histoire et seulement après, décider comment réagir à cette attaque. Car il en faisait maintenant une affaire personnelle.

ooo

ooo

Voili, voilou ! Si vous n'avez pas abandonné en cours de route, je vous invite à lire la suite dans peu de temps qui s'intitulera (si tout va bien) : Quand Harry reçoit sa première review. Et oui, je suis toujours dans le délire ffnet, mdr ! Biz à tous et j'espère à bientôt !


	3. Quand Harry reçoit sa première review

**Amour hebdomadaire**

**Auteur :** Garouf

**Disclamer :** Rien à moi sauf l'histoire

**Rating :** R pour les scènes de sexe assez explicites

**Résumé :** Pour oublier ses sentiments à sens unique pour Draco, Harry décide de suivre le conseil d'Hermione. Il se met donc à écrire les histoires d'amour qu'il aurait rêvé vivre avec son serpentard et la gazette lui propose bientôt de les publier chaque semaine, séduite par le talent du gryffondor. slash HP/DM

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis affreusement, horriblement, terriblement désolée de mon retard impardonnable ! Nombreux ont été ceux qui s'inquiétaient du délais, pensant que j'avais cessé la fic et j'ai dû les rassurer mais j'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre pour tout un tas de raisons. J'espère néanmoins que vous n'avez pas abandonné en cours de route et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Si ça peut vous rassurer, je compte bien terminer tout ce que j'ai commencé ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et j'espère updater plus rapidement pour le prochain chapitre...

**RAR : **Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre personnellement à toutes les reviews qui m'ont été envoyées. Cependant, je tiens à tous vous remercier. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à en recevoir autant et ce serait un euphémisme que de dire que ça m'a énormément fait plaisir. Alors je m'abstiendrai mais je n'en pense pas moins.

**Donc, en espérant que je n'oublierai personne, énormes mercis à :** Umbre77 (j'espère que ta pause pour tes études se passe bien, gros bisous), Tobby, Miss Voldemorette, Alpo, Lily, BlackNemesis (Juste pour préciser, Draco est en effet très attirant et a un énorme succès mais c'est vrai que j'ai un peu exagéré puisque c'est de son point de vue à lui... Pour sa vengeance, tu n'étais pas bien loin comme tu le verras dans la suite :P Et ne te ronge pas trop les ongles !), fushisho, gaelle griffondor, Alexiel.v (Draco est déjà attiré par Harry alors si en plus il savait que c'était réciproque, en effet ça serait beaucoup moins drôle ! Biz la miss), Onarluca, Black Sharne (en effet, j'espère ne pas tomber dans un truc cucul, je m'en remettrai pas, mdr !), Fébla, Slydawn, Galouz (Oui, j'en avais un peu marre de voir un Ron homophobe ou stupide dans les fics yaoï :P et je vois que le Draco Richelloy a plu à beaucoup, pourtant ça m'est vraiment venu tout seul !), Clôtho, Melantha-Mond (tu pouvais difficilement me faire plus plaisir puisque j'essaie vraiment de trouver des idées originales et de faire quelques rebondissements dans la fic. J'espère que c'est encore le cas ici !), crazysnape (mdrrrr ! Non je te rassure tout de suite : Harry ne deviendra pas un Lockart même si son pseudo y ressemble !), Quiproquo (oui il y a un jeu de mot dans Revo Locard, je crois qu'il y en a trois ou quatre qui ont trouvé :P et Harry écrit une nouvelle histoire chaque semaine, je ne sais pas si je lui ferai écrire autre chose que des OS par la suite, ce sera suivant l'utilité dans l'histoire), D.A.C.I, master yaoi, Lee-NC-Kass (lol, vous n'êtes pas obsédées par Draco du tout, non non ! J'ai la même vision de Blaise que vous, comme vous le verrez dans la suite, pour le Kevin, suspense... Ah et merci paske je ne connaissais pas 'Rien d'autre que ma haine' et je l'ai découverte grâce à vous ! Tout simplement géniale ! Biz), farahon, Vif d'or, Oxaline, Angel-of-Shadow-30 (me comparer à des auteurs comme ceux là m'a pratiquement fait pleurer, oui je suis émotive mais quand même, faut pas me dire des trucs pareils ! Et en effet, une semaine c'est très court et dans le prochain chapitre il va avoir un peu de mal, hihihi... Encore merci et bisous), Sahada (rassure toi, j'aime les happy end), didinette 207, vert emeraude, Melie, marijuane (ta review m'a laissée perplexe, mdr. Je n'ai pas updaté depuis juin ? Mais je l'ai publié en décembre ou en novembre il me semble alors ça me semble bizarre... Bisous et merci quand même ;P), Minerve, Abella, Phenix, Youpala (merci très chère co-internée :P Bisous), griffounette, Crackos, Smirnoff, ange de un cisme, tama, serpentis-draco et yuki-chan (oui oui, c'est bien Draco Lover)

ooo

ooo

**Chapitre 3 : Quand Harry reçoit sa première review**

Personne ne revit Draco de tout le dimanche, celui-ci s'étant en effet enfermé dans sa chambre pour pouvoir réfléchir tout au calme. En effet, il se devait absolument de mettre un plan au point avant de réapparaître en public, sinon il risquait de passer ses nerfs sur le premier élève qui aurait la malchance de paraître douteux à ses yeux. Pas que ça le dérangerait plus que ça mais il avait déjà suffisament d'ennuis pour l'instant sans avoir à en rajouter inutilement.

Après quelques minutes de relaxation, il retrouva un semblant de calme et s'autorisa enfin à continuer la lecture de cette ignominie. Evidemment, ça ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement de lire ce genre de fadaises mais il fallait bien qu'il connaisse toute l'histoire afin de trouver le meilleur moyen de prendre sa revanche. C'est donc d'un geste un peu moins énervé mais sec qu'il ouvrit le journal à la bonne page et il se plongea à nouveau dans ce pathétique roman à l'eau de rose. Il n'y avait pas à dire, seul un poufsouffle de bas étage pouvait écrire un truc aussi écoeurant de bons sentiments...

_Avec un sourire radieux, Harry s'empara à nouveau des lèvres de celui qui l'avait tant fait souffrir jusqu'ici et qui lui offrait aujourd'hui le plus parfait des bonheurs.  
__Fin_

Ridicule. Tout à fait ri-di-cule.

Non, vraiment. Il avait beau avoir changé, ne plus être le connard fini qu'il était avant la chute de l'autre psychopathe, il ne pouvait sincèrement pas laisser passer ça sans réagir. Même si ce Revo Locard de malheur ne comptait pas poursuivre ses élucubrations sur Potter et lui, il se devait de retrouver un minimum de dignité. Au moins pour son estime personnelle, un Malfoy ne pouvait certainement pas laisser une telle affaire sans suite. Sinon qui sait si d'autres débiles n'auraient pas l'idée d'en faire autant ! Non mais imaginez un peu s'ils le mettaient avec Pansy ou Weasley ou pire... Crabbe... Beurk.

Ah non, encore pire ! S'ils osaient mettre Potter avec Pansy, Weasley ou... Crabbe... Aaaaargh, mauvaise image ! Très très mauvaise image ! Et puis il fallait quand même voir pour quoi il passait dans ce... cette... cet écrit de pacotille !

Honnêtement, l'auteur de ce truc devait vraiment le détester pour qu'il apparaisse ainsi. Lui, Draco Malfoy, passait pour la pire ordure qui soit. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme tellement il semblait n'être qu'un insensible pervers, égoïste, narcissique et cruel face à un innocent, pur et généreux Potter. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun doute possible, il s'agissait là d'une maneuvre éhontée ayant pour seul but de le tourner en ridicule ! En conclusion, ce Revo Lucard était un vil serpentard manipulateur qui se faisait passer pour un crétin de poufsouffle avec son romantisme douteux.

Bon, laissons tomber pour l'instant et réfléchissons à la suite des évènements. Ce qu'il faudrait pour commencer, ce serait savoir si... Non, vraiment non. Sincèrement. Comme si lui, le prince des serpentards était une andouille aveugle, sans coeur et pathétique qui se contentait de laisser Potter faire tous les efforts pour le courtiser, l'approcher et même ! Alors là tenez vous bien, c'était le comble. Quel paragraphe c'était, déjà ? Ah oui, celui là.

_Déprimé, le survivant décida de retourner là où tout avait commencé : la tour d'astronomie. Il se souvenait encore de cette silhouette qu'il y avait découvert au clair de Lune et qui hanterait son esprit à jamais. Cependant, l'instant n'était plus aux songes. Il avait à réfléchir sur les derniers évènements, la situation devenant assez critique. Si seulement il av... Mais... Qu'était-ce cela ? Des sanglots ? Oui, quelqu'un pleurait. Une personne à laquelle il tenait plus que tout se tenait là, face au vide, et un déluge de larmes ornaient son beau visage habituellement si fier._

Ah ah ! La voilà la preuve qu'il s'agissait d'un règlement de compte uniquement dirigé vers son innocente personne ! Pleurer. Pleurer ! Lui, Draco Malfoy, pleurer ! Devant Potter ! Vraiment, l'auteur avait dû fumer une substance moldue ou abuser de l'absinthe pour inventer une scène aussi grotesque. Le pire, parce qu'il y avait pire, c'était que ce crétin fini de gryffondor, le gentil héros qui se sacrifiait pour l'être aimé, oubliait sa propre douleur pour consoler ce pitoyable clone de lui-même qui pleurait comme une fille.C'était si... Grrrr ! Même dans une dimension parallèle, un truc pareil était totalement surréaliste.

Mais même si cet auteur – auquel il pouvait au moins accorder un style acceptable – était visiblement pris de folie aigüe, il était doué. Oh oui, il était très doué pour s'attaquer à son image avec tant d'adresse. Le lecteur ne pouvait que prendre en pitié le pauvre gryffondor incompris et malheureux, Draco faisant acte de méchant serpentard qui finissait cependant par se faire dompter par Saint-Potter. Pas qu'il était contre une partie de jambes en l'air avec le survivant mais de là à s'en amouracher et à se faire tenir en laisse...

C'était donc très clair : ce Revo Locard voulait jouer. Parfait. En effet, Draco n'était pas un serpentard pour rien et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il appréciait, c'était jouer. Oh que oui. Il sentait déjà qu'il y en avait un qui allait comprendre pourquoi les Malfoy étaient des êtres supérieurs... Il était bien décidé de prouver une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il était le meilleur. Car on ne jouait pas impunément avec un Malfoy surtout quand celui-ci avait trouvé comment soigner son honneur blessé.

C'est donc avec un sourire ne présageant absolument rien de bon que le prince des serpents fit une entrée magistrale dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner. Il avait apparemment retrouvé tout son mordant et son regard déterminé ne le rendait qu'encore plus impressionnant. Reconnaissant l'inquiétante lueur qui faisait briller ses yeux d'acier, ses amis ne firent aucun commentaire quand il s'assit à sa place habituelle et continuèrent à manger. On pouvait néanmoins entendre un tas de murmures jaillir de toutes les tables et même Potter le fixait d'un air visiblement inquiet.

Avec toute son arrogance habituelle, Draco se contenta de lui adresser un sourire machiavélique qui bizarrement sembla troubler le gryffondor, puis l'ignora superbement. Il faut dire qu'il était trop occupé à jubiler intérieurement et le rictus qui ornait ses lèvres n'avait fait qu'accroître la tension dans la salle. Oh oui la revanche serait délicieuse... Il n'avait qu'à régler quelques détails avant le couvre feu et il pourrait savourer sa douce victoire en toute tranquillité.

-

Du côté d'Harry, cette journée ne fut pas non plus une totale partie de plaisir. Pour être plus précis, il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal à l'aise depuis sa seconde année lorsque tout Poudlard le prenait pour l'héritier de Serpentard. La seule différence concernant les regards qu'il recevait ce jour là était qu'ils n'étaient plus méfiants ou mauvais mais plutôt curieux ou moqueurs. Et honnêtement, même quand on est habitué à être la cible de la quasi-totalité des commérages depuis ses onze ans, ce n'était pas particulièrement agréable.

Les plaisanteries de ses camarades - qui n'étaient évidemment pas au courant de la véritable identité de ce Revo Locard et encore moins des tendres sentiments qu'Harry portait à Malfoy - n'arrangeaient définitivement rien à son malaise. Le pire était sûrement que pour cacher la vérité, il était forcé de rire avec eux ou de paraître horrifié par les blagues douteuses de Seamus alors que tout ce qu'il souhaitait lui, c'était au contraire hurler son amour pour sa Nemesis et tous les envoyer promener.

Sa seule satisfaction était qu'apparemment son histoire avait fait l'unanimité à Poudlard. Tous les lecteurs – élèves comme professeurs – ne cessaient de faire l'éloge de cet auteur inconnu et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté. C'était d'ailleurs amusant de les voir aussi enthousiastes parce qu'ils se reconnaissaient dans tel ou tel personnage. Néanmoins, il était extrêmement soulagé qu'ils n'aient pas encore percé son anonymat parce que de son point de vue strictement personnel, il était déjà suffisament le centre de l'attention sans avoir à en rajouter une couche.

Même Snape – bien qu'il ait eu l'air assez choqué au tout début de sa lecture – lui avait finalement adressé un sourire goguenard, très loin du rictus dégoûté qu'il s'était imaginé. Cet homme était décidément bizarre, il ne réagissait jamais comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Une véritable énigme sur pattes. Un véritable connard aussi mais Harry ne pouvait nier que cette aura mystérieuse lui donnait un certain charme.

Ron et Hermione avaient également été assez surpris du manque de réaction de leur professeur de potions et Ron avait émis l'idée cocasse – quoiqu'assez intéressante du point de vue d'Harry qui avait fantasmé un certain temps sur son professeur – que ce sadique était peut-être gay lui aussi. Mais jamais l'homme, bien qu'il soit diablement alléchant, ne pourrait le détourner de son blond serpentard. Non, ce qu'il ressentait pour Malfoy allait bien plus loin qu'une simple attirance physique. Malheureusement.

Malfoy... Ce très cher Malfoy qui, pour son plus grand désespoir, avait clairement affiché son dégoût quand il avait parcouru l'histoire d'Harry. C'était flagrant qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié ce qu'il avait lu ce matin même, peut-être même que Draco était parti en ayant envie de vomir rien qu'à l'idée qu'on puisse le caser avec lui. Se sentant décidément l'âme paranoïaque, le gryffondor se demandait d'ailleurs si sa Nemesis n'avait pas deviné qu'il était Revo Locard. En considérant le regard suspicieux et accusateur qu'il lui avait lancé juste avant de quitter la Grande Salle, c'était tout de même assez légitime de se poser la question.

Toute la journée, Harry passa donc de l'extrême satisfaction d'être aussi apprécié par ses lecteurs à l'inquiétude la plus totale concernant la future réaction du blond. En effet, il commençait vraiment à craindre que Malfoy avait disparu parce qu'il était trop occupé à monter toute une machination typiquement serpentarde afin de retrouver Revo Locard – donc lui-même – pour lui faire partager son point de vue tout à fait objectif de cette romance le concernant. Et ça, ce n'était pas rassurant, mais alors pas du tout !

Et qu'Hermione reste aussi confiante et affiche un air extatique depuis l'arrivée de la Gazette comme si elle avait compris quelque chose qui leur avait définitivement échappé à Ron et à lui, ça n'arrangeait strictement rien ! Et que Dumbledore lui adresse un clin d'oeil complice au moment précis où Malfoy se décide enfin à se montrer, c'était carrément la panique !

_Du calme Harry... Tout va bien se passer... Il ne peut rien te faire... Il ne peut pas savoir que c'est toi... Il ne... Par Merlin, mais c'est quoi ce regard ! Il sait... Peu importe comment, il sait que c'est toi... Il va te tuer... Il va te torturer... Tu vas souffrir... Bon sang, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu choisisses un Malfoy ! A quoi tu t'attendais ! Une seule solution... Tu dois fuir... Tu dois l'éviter... Tu dois..._

Le dîner fut donc une véritable torture pour Harry qui n'osait même plus lever les yeux de son assiette de peur de recevoir un autre sourire machiavélique de la part de son fantasme personnel. Il avait espéré le croiser toute l'après midi mais maintenant que c'était fait, il ne songeait plus qu'à fuir. Parce que ce regard... Ce regard magnifique où il pourrait se perdre des heures et des heures et... Enfin bref. Ce regard là ne lui disait rien, mais alors rien qui vaille ! Comme si le serpentard avait cherché à lui faire passer un message. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ferait bien mieux de ne pas chercher à interpréter ledit message parce que ça n'allait définitivement pas lui plaire.

Etant totalement sourd à la conversation qui se déroulait autour de lui, Harry se sentait paniquer de plus en plus et avait perdu tout appétit. A peine le repas fut-il terminé et les premiers élèves levés, que le courageux sauveur du monde sorcier se rua hors de la Grande Salle dans l'espoir de rejoindre en quatrième vitesse – voire même en cinquième ou sixième vitesse s'il y arrivait – sa salle commune et ainsi : échapper à l'ennemi. Mais le moment tant redouté ne put évidemment être évité, après tout il était Harry Potter. C'était bien connu que la chance n'avait jamais été de son côté et cette observation se faisait plus évidente jour après jour.

C'est pourquoi il ne put bientôt que pleurer sur son triste sort en se faisant délicatement intercepter par un Draco Malfoy horriblement sexy, et cela avant même d'avoir atteint les premières marches de l'escalier. Sans broncher et dans un état proche du désespoir le plus profond, il se laissa entraîner jusqu'à une salle de classe vide où il fut projeté comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Pourquoi... Pourquoi ce genre de trucs n'arrivaient qu'à lui ?

« Potter... »

_Concentre toi Harry, tu peux le faire !_

« Malfoy. »

_Yes, même pas bégayé ! C'est parfait, tu continues comme ça et tout ira bien._

« Tu conviendras comme moi que nous avons certains... détails personnels à régler. Je propose donc que... »

_Non Harry... Tu es fort... Tu es Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu... Voldemort n'était rien à côté de cette bombe sex... De Malfoy ! Ne re... Ne regarde pas ses yeux... Ne regarde surtout pas... Ne... Bon ok, regarde mais reste concentré... Non Harry, ne bave pas !_

« On dit demain soir, 18 h chez moi ? »

_Par Merlin, cette bouche... Mais qu'il arrête de remuer ses lèvres aussi sensuellement ou... Hmmm, tu te rends compte de ce qu'il pourrait te faire avec cette bouche... Hmmm... Si seuleme... Attends Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire là ? Nan, c'est pas possible, ce n'est sûrement pas ce que tu crois. Cette bouche... Bon sang, vas-tu te concentrer deux secondes, oui !_

« Potter ? Potter ! »

« Oui ? »

« Notre premier rendez-vous, Potter ! »

_Yiiiiiiiiihhiiiihhiiiiii ! Un rendez-vous ! Avec Malfoy ! Ça y est ! Le destin a enfin décidé de me laisser une chance ! Ne pleure pas Harry, ne pleure surtout pas. Et ne souris pas, reste indifférent, ne lui montre pas le pouvoir qu'il a sur toi et réponds lui avec ton plus beau sourire. Non, finalement abstiens toi et essaie juste de ne pas trop bafouiller._

« De-Demain soir. 18h. Chez toi. »

_Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a ? C'est quoi ce sourcil dubitatif ? Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Non mais franchement... Ya pas à dire... Il a quand même des putains de yeux !_

« Essaie de reconnecter tes neurones avant demain, Potter. J'ai déjà été sympa de venir t'aborder personnellement alors fais un effort. Et ne sois pas en retard ou je n'hésiterai pas à me passer de toi ! »

_Personnellement ? Parce que d'habitude, il envoie un intermédiaire pour ses rendez-vous amoureux, lui ? Il a beau être bandant, il est pas commode... Peu importe... C'est la preuve qu'il ressent plus de choses pour moi que pour les précédents. Et désormais, il n'y aura plus d'intermédiaires puisqu'il ne verra que moi. Et bien sûr qu'il ne se passera pas de moi, c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas après tout ! C'est juste sa manière de se protéger de ses sentiments... Hmmm, un Draco Malfoy timide... C'est trop mignon !_

A cette pensée, Harry soupira d'un air rêveur et adressa un sourire extatique à celui qui serait très bientôt son amant. Le blond quant à lui fronça une dernière fois les sourcils et partit en marmonnant un truc du genre 'désespérant', 'gryffondor' et 'irrécupérable'. Ledit gryffondor désespérant et irrécupérable le regardant partir avec un air totalement niais avant de quitter la salle à son tour, effectuant le chemin jusqu'à sa tour dans un état quelque peu second.

-

Pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux depuis son entretien avec Potter ? Un Malfoy n'était pourtant jamais nerveux ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce maudit gryffondor à la noix réussisse à le perturber jusqu'à bousiller des années et des années d'impassibilité... Et surtout : Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'aurait pas pu être quelqu'un d'autre ? N'importe qui aurait parfaitement fait l'affaire à condition que ce ne soit pas un magnifique spécimen masculin aux yeux de jade et aux lèvres diaboliques et au sourire ravageur et à la naïveté touchante et à...

Touchante ? Est-ce qu'il venait bien de penser que Potter était touchant ? Un sort... Ce ne pouvait être qu'un sort... Ou une potion, un poison, n'importe quoi mais il était forcément sous l'effet d'un truc pas naturel ! Sinon, comment aurait-il pu ne serait-ce que songer un seul instant que ce crétin à lunettes était touchant ! C'était tellement... tellement... ridicule ! Qu'il soit attiré par le physique de Potter, passe encore. Difficilement mais il s'y était fait. Mais que la personnalité de ce mec lui plaise ! Ah ça non ! Impossible ! Définitivement et irrémédiablement impossible ! Il y avait forcément une explication... Et il avait intérêt à la trouver vite parce qu'il était bientôt 18h et l'objet de ses pensées n'allait pas tarder.

Allez, une petite chocogrenouille pour faire passer le temps et se calmer un peu. Le chocolat, il n'y a que ça de vrai ! Et en plus, il y avait les fameuses cartes. Avec un peu de chance, il ne l'avait pas celle-là. Voyons voir... Aaaaaargh ! Mais il était maudit ! Pourquoi... Pourquoi... Pourquoi par Salazar, est-ce que le sort s'acharnait contre lui ! Peut-être qu'il ferait tout aussi bien de se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie tout de suite plutôt que de souffrir inutilement.

_TOC, TOC, TOC_

« Malfoy ? »

C'est ça, parfait, qu'il continue... Honnêtement, ce cher Potter devrait essayer d'être encore moins discret pour voir, histoire que tout le collège sache qu'il se rend dans la chambre privée de Draco dès la fin des cours. Après tout, ça ne ferait qu'attiser les rumeurs qui courraient déjà sur leur compte depuis la veille !

« Par Merlin, Potter ! Tu ne connais pas le sens du mot discrétion ou est-ce que ton unique neurone n'a pas réussi à... »

Tout sarcasme ou insulte que Draco était sur le point de débiter fut définitivement oubliée quand le jeune homme ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer son 'invité'. En état de choc, il réfreina difficilement le gémissement qui menaçait de lui échapper, incapable de détacher son regard de... de...

_Putain, putain, putain, putain, putain, putain, putain, putain_

« Heu... Malfoy ? Ça va ? »

_Putain, putain, putain, putain, putain, putain, putain, putain_

« Tu permets que j'entre ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, le gryffondor pénétra dans la chambre où il avait toujours rêvé de... Enfin bref. Quant à Draco, il referma la porte derrière lui dans un état quelque peu second, ses yeux d'acier étrangement dilatés et solidement fixés sur la silhouette d'un Potter sur son trente et un. Mais pourquoi... Pourquoi ce crétin s'était habillé comme ça ! Il voulait lui filer une crise cardiaque ou quoi !

_Peut-être qu'il avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un avant de venir ou après_

A cette simple idée, une vague de colère submergea le serpentard qui sortit enfin de sa transe. Et ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec de la jalousie ! Non, non, non ! Bon ok, c'était purement et simplement de la jalousie ! Mais il y avait quand même de quoi ! Comment le balafré osait venir chez lui habillé comme ça pour un autre ! Si encore ça avait été pour lui mais il n'y avait aucune raison et...

Le regard encore plus glacial qu'à l'accoutumée, Draco pinça les lèvres en observant son 'compagnon' faire le tour des lieux. Même le délicieux sourire que Potter lui adressa ne parvint à le calmer. Respirant profondément pour ne pas hurler, il se contenta de faire un vague geste de la main pour inviter le gryffondor à s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils.

Il n'allait tout de même pas perdre ses moyens parce le survivant avait décidé d'oublier ses robes d'école pour porter nul autre qu'un pantalon en cuir qui lui moulait admirablement le fessier et une chemise qui lui allait à ravir et dont il avait savamment déboutonné le col. Il y avait aussi l'absence des habituelles lunettes – Potter avait apparemment investi dans des lentilles – et l'embaumant parfum qu'il dégageait. Donc non. Non, non, ça n'avait strictement aucun effet sur lui et il ne le violerait pas tout de suite. Il savait se retenir. Bénissons tous Lucius pour son étrange éducation qui lui avait enseigné à rester parfaitement maître de lui même en toute occasion.

S'asseyant élégament en face de Potter et toujours sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot, Draco mit un certain temps à remarquer ce que cet idiot venait de dénicher et observait avec un sourire... goguenard ? Ce n'était pas censé être réservé aux serpentard, ça ? Et le voilà qui se mettait à glousser comme une collégienne... Levant les yeux au ciel – ou en l'occurence au plafond où se promenait allégrement une colonie d'araignées – il finit par s'impatienter et cracha sur un ton aimable :

« Quoi ! »

« Vraiment Malfoy, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu collectionnes les cartes à mon effigie... Je suis très touché ! »

Et merde... Avec un soupir fatigué, Draco se força à relativiser et se pinça l'arrête du nez pour ne pas étrangler son 'invité'. S'il avait crû être maudit précédemment, là il en avait la confirmation. Il pouvait parfaitement sentir le sourire moqueur qui lui était présentement adressé. Pourquoi... Mais pourquoi diable avait-il eu l'idée idiote de manger une chocogrenouille en attendant l'arrivée de ce débile profond ! Et pourquoi était-il justement tombé sur une carte représentant ce crétin !

Entendant ledit crétin glousser à nouveau, il se redressa et lui arracha sèchement la carte des mains avec un regard meutrier. Ne souhaitant absolument pas s'attarder sur le sujet, il jeta l'image derrière lui sans prêter attention à où elle avait bien pu atterrir.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ton... Humour douteux, si on peut le nommer ainsi, mais il me semble que tu n'es pas là pour ça Potter. Et tu as intérêt à être plus vif qu'hier parce que je n'ai pas envie de passer plus de temps que nécessaire en ta compagnie. Alors au travail ! »

« Qu-Quoi ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a à rougir soudainement celui-là ? Non, Draco, ne cherche surtout pas à comprendre le balafré ou ta santé mentale risquerait d'y passer... Ignore le, ça vaut mieux._

« Pour plus d'efficacité, j'ai emprunté un exemplaire de la Gazette à Blaise. Comme ça, on se partagera le travail. Tu prends la première moitié et moi la deuxième, ça te va ? »

« ... »

_Qu'il ferme la bouche et arrête d'écarquiller les yeux, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau. Il est vraiment bizarre dernièrement. Enfin... Encore plus que d'habitude. Mais quand même, c'est bien la première fois que j'ai envie de me taper un poisson, comme quoi tout arrive._

« Peu importe, de toutes façons tu n'as pas le choix. Dans un premier temps, nous ferons un plan rapide de l'histoire, une sorte de résumé. Ce sera bien plus facile pour construire notre propre version. Ensuite, il ne nous restera qu'à décider de comment parodier les différentes scènes et de les rédiger. Il me semble que les gryffondors ont leurs entraînements de Quidditch le mardi alors on finira mercredi soir. Et vendredi matin, nous pourrons savourer notre magnifique revanche et prouver à ce poufsouffle de Locard qu'un Malfoy sait préserver sa dignité. J'ai déjà vu avec le responsable du journal pour qu'on soit publié. Ça a été plus facile que ce à quoi je m'att... Bon sang Potter, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ? Tu vas quand même pas me faire une attaque ici ? »

« Att... Attends un instant pour voir si j'ai bien compris. Tu... Tu veux... Que moi... Que toi et moi... Donc moi... On parodie ma... Enfin je veux dire cette nouvelle et qu'on la publie pour regagner notre... Honneur bafoué ? »

_Il se fout de moi ? Il n'a rien écouté à ce que je lui ai dit hier soir ou quoi !_

« Oui Potter. Tu vois que quand tu veux, tu arrives à saisir le sens global d'un problème tout simple. »

« Euh... Et... Dans quel journal on sera publié exactement ? »

« Dans celui de Poudlard, abruti ! Maintenant au boulot, on devrait déjà avoir commencé depuis une demi-heure ! »

« O...Ok »

Et Draco jeta un exemplaire de la gazette sur les genoux d'un Potter qui paraissait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Décidément, ce gars avait un truc qui clochait, c'était pire que d'habitude. Qui sait si son duel avec Voldemort n'avait pas eu des répercussions à longs termes ? Une espèce de traumatisme à retardement ? La retombée du stress ? A retenir. Ces idées seraient parfaites pour leur petite version de ce truc au titre débile. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'ils trouvent un nom à leur histoire. Tout sauf ce pathétique 'Quand l'amour succède à la haine'. Franchement, c'était... Urgh.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard

Voilà. Enfin terminé. Il y avait donc six scènes importantes dans sa moitié de l'histoire qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à ridiculiser et deux autres dont l'interprétation qu'ils pourraient en faire était pleine de promesses. Satisfait de lui même, Draco posa sa plume et d'un air agacé, il releva les yeux vers Potter pour lui demander où il en était. Cependant, il déglutit aussitôt difficilement face au spectacle qui lui était si généreusement offert.

Assis en tailleurs sur le fauteuil, ce crétin avait déboutonné la deuxième attache de sa chemise et le serpentard se sentit saliver à la vision de cette parcelle de peau légèrement hâlée qui semblait n'attendre que lui. Mais le pire, c'était cet air renfrogné mais studieux que le jeune homme affichait, la plume qu'il faisait passer et repasser en une sensuelle caresse sur ses lèvres qui formaient une légère moue boudeuse que Draco rêvait de goûter.

Evidemment, Potter était inconscient de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, comme d'habitude. Et heureusement ! D'ailleurs, c'était en partie cette innocence, cette naïveté qui attirait les regards et surtout le sien. Quoiqu'il en soit, tout innocent qu'il soit, si sa Nemesis apprenait un jour l'effet qu'il avait sur Draco, il ferait tout aussi bien de fuir loin, très loin de Poudlard et de ne jamais recroiser son chemin. Secouant discrètement la tête pour se débarasser de ces pensées, le serpentard ne put s'empêcher de songer que la soirée promettait d'être longue... Très longue...

-

On était enfin mercredi soir et Harry se dirigeait tristement vers la chambre de Malfoy. En toute autre occasion, il aurait été plus que ravi de le rejoindre en privé mais puisqu'il savait ce qui l'attendait... Quel idiot. Mais quel idiot ! Comment avait-il pu penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant que le prince des serpentards voulait sortir avec lui ! Si seulement il l'avait écouté au lieu de fantasmer sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il lui expliquait son idée, il ne se serait jamais ridiculisé comme ça ! Jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne s'était senti aussi humilié de sa vie qu'en apprenant pourquoi Malfoy l'avait invité.

Heureusement, ce dernier n'avait pas compris pourquoi Harry avait réagi comme ça. Il avait dû passer pour un débile profond mais après tout, il avait l'habitude depuis le temps et avait presque fini par se faire une raison. Et le pire... Le pire ! Malfoy n'avait même pas fait le moindre commentaire sur sa tenue ! Ce n'était même pas certain qu'il l'ait remarquée même si Harry avait cru le contraire au tout début de la soirée. Une déception de plus, voilà tout.

Et ce soir encore, il était de retour pour démolir sa propre histoire et entendre Malfoy se moquer douloureusement de ses fantasmes. Quoiqu'on puisse en penser, Harry n'était pas particulièrement masochiste. Il n'avait tout simplement pas le choix. S'il admettait à sa Nemesis qu'il ne voulait pas répondre à Revo Locard parce que sa nouvelle ne le choquait pas du tout et au contraire, il risquait d'être démasqué ou pire : Draco pourrait deviner ses sentiments. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Il s'était déjà suffisament humilié pour toute une vie.

C'est donc mi-rageur, mi-impatient de passer une soirée seul avec Malfoy, qu'Harry frappa à la porte. Il pouvait encore entendre Hermione essayer de le consoler et Ron combattre son fou rire quand il leur avait raconté ce qui s'était passé. Heureusement qu'ils avaient été là parce qu'il était vraiment démoralisé en revenant à sa tour le lundi soir. Finalement, ils avaient même réussi à le faire plaisanter sur le ridicule de la situation. Le rouquin avait imaginé tout un tas de réactions amusantes que Malfoy pourrait avoir si il découvrait la vérité et Hermione avait fini par lui souffler à l'oreille qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais plus l'opportunité de saisir sa chance auprès du serpentard alors il devait se montrer positif et en profiter.

« Pas trop tôt, j'ai commencé sans toi. »

Même pas de salut, pas de sourire, à peine un regard... C'était presque déprimant. Mais Harry n'était pas un gryffondor pour rien et il était du genre buté voire incroyablement entêté. Il adressa donc un sourire radieux à son serpentard encore plus sexy sans ses robes et se remit au travail avec tout l'enthousiasme dont il était capable. Donc pas spécialement de bon coeur mais sans rechigner, c'était toujours ça.

Dans la nuit

Ils avaient enfin fini. Malfoy était en train de relire une dernière fois le texte et Harry en profita pour l'observer tout à son aise en s'empêchant de bailler. Finalement, ça n'avait pas été si désagréable que ça. Le serpentard ne s'était pas montré aussi mauvais que la dernière fois et malgré ses incessants sarcasmes et son air hautain, il avait presque été supportable. Ils étaient apparemment capables de rester seuls dans une pièce pendant plusieurs heures sans s'entretuer, ni même s'insulter. Aux yeux du gryffondor, la soirée avait donc été parfaitement parfaite, il n'en avait en effet pas espéré autant.

Se levant nonchalament de son fauteuil pour étirer ses muscles douloureux, Harry contourna le fauteuil du blond toujours plongé dans sa lecture et se pencha au dessus de lui pour voir où il en était. Il en profita évidemment pour humer le délicieux parfum que Malfoy dégageait mais s'empêcha de se déconcentrer plus que ça. Avisant que le serpentard en était à la cérémonie de répartition de début d'année, Harry ne put retenir un gloussement.

« Quoi ! »

« Rien, je viens juste de me demander ce qui se passerait si un des première année avait des poux au moment de mettre le choixpeau. »

« Urgh ! Potter, tu es tout simplement répugnant ! »

La réaction clairement dégoûtée du blond ne fit qu'intensifier le fou rire d'Harry qui ne savait plus très bien s'il riait pour relâcher toute la tension accumulée ou à cause de l'image qui se forgeait dans son esprit. Néanmoins, le rictus méprisant de Draco finit par laisser place à un sourire en coin alors qu'il roulait des yeux d'un air désespéré du cas Potter. Ce qui eut pour effet de cesser aussitôt les ricanements du brun, presque choqué que son fantasme lui ait souri. Indirectement peut-être, mais souri quand même.

« Quand tu auras fini de glousser comme une dinde, tu me feras le plaisir de virer de ma chambre. »

« Ouais, ouais... Bonne nuit Malfoy. »

« C'est ça. Bonne nuit. »

Et Harry se retrouva à la porte en moins de deux. Pourtant, loin d'être vexé, il se dirigea tranquillement vers sa salle commune, son visage affichant un air radieux. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à penser, c'était que Draco lui avait adressé un vrai sourire pour la première fois en plus de six ans. Pas un rictus moqueur ou un sourire sarcastique mais un vrai ! Un discret mais un sincère ! Et ça, c'était tout ce qui lui suffisait pour voler sur un petit nuage...

-

Le reste du temps libre d'Harry, il le passa à écrire pour la gazette. Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas abandonner en si bon chemin, même si Draco avait réagi aussi négativement. En fait, s'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, ça ne faisait que le motiver d'avantage. Tant qu'il continuerait à publier des histoires sur leur couple, il passerait une partie de ses soirées en tête à tête avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Et ça, c'était incroyablement encourageant !

Ses devoirs quant à eux furent rapidement expédiés voire totalement bâclés mais ce n'était pas comme s'il lui restait énormément de temps pour s'en occuper. D'ailleurs il remerciait presque ce cher Voldemort pour l'avoir forcé à suivre un entrainement intensif dans la plupart des matières enseignées au cours de ces deux dernières années. Ça plus l'aide d'Hermione lui permettaient de rester à un niveau acceptable.

Et vint enfin le vendredi tant attendu. Harry était beaucoup moins stressé que pour ses propres écrits mais était assez curieux de la réaction des élèves à la lecture de leur version arrangée. Surtout que Draco y attachait tellement d'importance qu'il prenait finalement tout ça de manière amusée. Sans surprise, ce fut un véritable succès voire même une véritable ovation. Les deux rivaux furent pratiquement acclamés par leurs camarades et des félicitations mêlés de rires fusèrent de partout, ce qui sembla particulièrement combler le serpentard. Le blond avait pris sa revanche avec panache, il fallait l'avouer.

Pourtant Harry était quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il venait de remarquer cinq échanges de regards dans la salle et à ses yeux, ça avait tout l'air d'être une conspiration. En effet, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Dumbledore, Hermione et Ron affichaient tous les quatre un sourire inquiétant et quand il interrogea ses amis à ce propos, ils nièrent innocemment. Pas dupe, il oublia cependant toutes ses inquiétudes quand Draco lui adressa un sourire triomphant et complice. Celui-ci avait retrouvé son attitude distante depuis le mercredi et ce simple geste mit du beaume au coeur du brun. Totalement sous le charme, il ne remarqua pas qu'à ce simple fait, les cinq protagonistes s'échangèrent de nouveaux clins d'oeil.

La journée passa incroyablement vite mais Harry parvint heureusement à terminer son nouvel essai et à remettre une version corrigée à Hermione, juste avant d'aller se coucher. Celle-ci devait en effet déjeuner à Pré Au Lard le lendemain – avec le fameux Kevin Waterly pour la lui remettre en main propre – et discuter des détails de publication. Cette nuit-là fut agréablement reposante comparée à toutes celles des derniers mois. La thérapie par l'écriture se déroulait encore mieux que ce que le brun avait espéré jusque là : non seulement il était trop occupé pour déprimer mais en plus il s'était plus ou moins rapproché de son serpentard. C'est donc un Harry apaisé qui se réveilla le lendemain matin avec une érection douloureuse. Comme quoi il restait encore quelques détails à arranger...

Les deux garçons ne revirent pas Hermione avant son retour du rendez-vous, le samedi soir. Affichant un sourire radieux, la jeune fille les salua à peine, posa un gros sac en toile sur les genoux d'un Harry étonné et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec un soupir rêveur. Surpris, le jeune homme la contempla un instant d'un air perplexe avant d'échanger un regard complice avec Ron.

« Heu... Hermione... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Des lettres, Harry... Des lettres... »

« Des lettres ? »

« Oui Ron, des lettres. Vous n'avez qu'à ouvrir, vous verrez par vous même... »

Roulant des yeux devant l'air rayonnant de leur amie, les deux garçons s'empressèrent néanmoins d'ouvrir le sac et restèrent bouche bée devant la centaine de petites enveloppes toutes adressées à un certain Revo Locard. Etrangement ému en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, Harry en sortit quelques unes, n'osant même pas les ouvrir pour les lire. Il ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ça et ne savait pas très bien comment réagir. Ron quant à lui gigotait d'un air tout excité et n'attendait plus que l'approbation d'Harry pour entamer la lecture.

« Je t'en prie Ron, commence. »

Et ils passèrent ainsi la soirée à lire les messages des nombreux fans d'Harry. Hermione était d'ailleurs revenue à elle et les aidait à trier les enveloppes en trois catégories : celles entièrement positives, celles contenant quelques critiques constructives qu'il prendrait en compte mais restant assez positives et l'unique lettre totalement négative. Cette dernière causa d'ailleurs un véritable fou rire de la part de Ron et Hermione et un sourire attendri d'Harry. Le ton outré et arrogant était indubitablement du Draco Malfoy tout craché. Amusé, Harry la glissa dans sa poche dans l'idée de la relire plus tard et remit les autres dans le sac avant d'aller se coucher.

Il avait vraiment hâte d'être le lendemain matin pour voir la tête de Draco en découvrant sa nouvelle histoire, petit clin d'oeil à leur travail d'équipe de cette semaine et judicieusement intitulée : 'Une trêve nécessaire'.

ooo

ooo

A bientôt pour le prochain épisode : 'Quand Harry découvre le stress des délais d'édition'. Ce qui correspond d'ailleurs étrangement à ce que j'ai ressenti avant de parvenir à poster ce chapitre... Bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui ont de la chance d'en avoir !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Amour hebdomadaire**

**Auteur :** Garouf (ou Grouwf pour les intimes)

**Disclamer :** Rien à moi sauf l'histoire

**Rating :** R pour les scènes de sexe assez explicites

**Résumé :** Pour oublier ses sentiments à sens unique pour Draco, Harry décide de suivre le conseil d'Hermione. Il se met donc à écrire les histoires d'amour qu'il aurait rêvé vivre avec son serpentard et la gazette lui propose bientôt de les publier chaque semaine, séduite par le talent du gryffondor. slash HP/DM

**Note de l'auteur :** Tout d'abord, désolée du retard. J'ai eu un manque d'inspiration terrible concernant la suite de cette histoire et j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus par ce nouveau chapitre. Personnellement, je le trouve assez moyen mais j'avais promis d'updater avant le jour de l'an... Donc voilà ! En tout cas, je vous souhaite une très bonne année à tous et je vous dis à bientôt.

**RAR :** Je crois que je vais m'abstenir de faire des RAR ou il vous faudra encore attendre plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir lire ce chapitre. Mais je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, sans vous ce chapitre ne serait pas là car c'est grâce à vos messages que j'ai trouvé la motivation de réécrire quinze fois ce chapitre. Donc merci à tous et bonne lecture !

- - -

**Chapitre 4 : Quand Harry découvre le stress des délais d'édition**

L'un assis en tailleurs sur le lit et l'autre dignement installé sur un fauteuil en face de lui – comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude ces trois dernières semaines – deux jeunes sorciers étaient en plein débat. Pour être plus exact, le blond était plongé dans une sorte de monologue sans fin que le brun n'osait interrompre, ou alors seulement avec une certaine prudence.

« Il fait forcément partie de Poudlard. »

« Peut-être. »

« Evidemment ! Regarde toutes les allusions au temps qu'on a passé ensemble ces derniers temps ! Et il nous en veut, ça ne fait aucun doute ! »

« Ah bon, tu trouves... »

« Bien entendu, sinon il ne persisterait pas à vouloir nous caser à tout prix. Il aurait changé de cible. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il nous en veut, il trouve peut-être que nous allons bien ensemble. »

Si Draco n'avait pas été obnubilé par un profond désir de vengeance, il aurait sûrement remarqué la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux d'Harry à ce dernier commentaire. Mais puisqu'il était trop énervé pour faire preuve de perspicacité, il se montra au contraire d'une incroyable bêtise...

« Mais oui bien sûr, toi et moi en couple... Pourquoi pas Weasley et Rogue pendant que t'y es ? »

Blessé par une réponse aussi négative de la part du serpentard, Harry ne put s'empêcher de voir rouge. Voilà trois bonnes semaines déjà qu'il supportait les crises paranoïaques du blond sans rien dire, qu'il l'aidait à démolir ses propres histoires et maintenant ça ? Il était peut-être patient mais là, ça commençait vraiment à bien faire !

« Et bien désolé Malfoy, si l'idée de coucher avec moi te fait horreur à ce point ! »

Draco qui avait regretté ses paroles dès qu'elles étaient sorties ne put que grimacer en voyant l'air vexé du brun. Quel idiot... Ce n'était pas en disant des trucs pareils qu'il arriverait à se faire Potter... Ledit Potter quant à lui, prit cette réaction comme une atteinte personnelle et se leva vivement du lit en fusillant son compagnon du regard.

« D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas t'imposer ma présence plus longtemps, puisque visiblement je ne suis pas digne du grand Malfoy. »

« Potter... »

« Non, ne gaspillez pas votre salive ô grand seigneur ! Vous savez bien que je ne mérite pas cette peine. »

Sur ces mots emplis de rage, et avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps de rattraper le coup ou d'ajouter quoique ce soit, Harry prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre.

« Et tu veux savoir quoi ? Tu peux te démerder tout seul pour la suite, j'en ai marre de ces séances d'écriture, j'en ai marre de subir tes remarques désagréables à longueur de soirée et j'en ai marre de ta paranoïa malplacée. Oh et avant de partir... Je sais qui est Revo Locard et je sais qu'il n'a rien contre nous. Au revoir Malfoy. »

Et il disparut dans le couloir en claquant la porte derrière lui.

- - -

« Si vous êtes vraiment mes amis, tuez moi... »

« Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, Harry. »

« Tu plaisantes Hermione ? Je lui ai quasiment balancé que j'étais Revo Locard ! »

« T'as seulement dit que tu le connaissais... »

« Ouais et j'ai aussi détruit le peu de chance que j'aurai pu avoir avec lui. »

« C'est pas comme si t'avais vraiment eu une chance dès le départ... »

« Merci Ron, tu me soulages vachement là. »

« De rien mon pote, les amis c'est fait pour... Aïeuuuh ! »

« Ca t'apprendra à n'avoir aucun tact Ronald Weasley. »

« Gnagnagna. Hé hé, ratéééé ! »

« Idiot »

« Ohé, je suis là et je suis en pleine déprime, vous vous souvenez ? »

« Je suis désolée mais Kevin va me massacrer si je tue son précieux auteur. D'ailleurs tu ferais peut-être bien de commencer ton histoire, non ? Ça te changera les idées. »

« ... »

« Tu peux parler de tact, Mione... Je crois que tu viens de le pousser vers le suicide là. »

- - -

Les quelques jours qui suivirent furent synonymes de reprise des hostilités entre gryffondors et serpentards. Les deux maisons, qui étaient plus ou moins en cessez-le-feu depuis la trêve de leurs leaders, interprétèrent ce soudain revirement comme l'autorisation de passer leurs nerfs les uns sur les autres.

De son côté, Harry ne chercha absolument pas à améliorer les choses avec sa Nemesis, estimant qu'il avait fait suffisament d'efforts jusqu'ici et qu'il n'y avait de toutes façons aucun moyen d'améliorer leurs relations. C'était tout bonnement sans espoir.

Pire que tout, le pauvre auteur qu'il était avait perdu toute inspiration et il ne lui restait que deux jours pour boucler son histoire. Hermione ne cessait de l'inciter à écrire – en bon agent littéraire qu'elle était devenue – mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. En fait, il n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer. C'était d'ailleurs tellement stressant de voir le délais diminuer sans parvenir à écrire qu'il était devenu nerveux et aggressif. Ses propres camarades de chambre s'étaient remis à l'éviter.

Quant à Draco, il avait terminé tout seul la parodie qu'il avait commencée avec le gryffondor et était d'une humeur massacrante. Il avait naïvement espéré qu'Harry aurait fait le premier pas pour tenter de les rabibocher, n'étant pas spécialement tenté de laisser sa dignité de côté pour se traîner aux pieds de qui que ce soit. Il n'avait tout de même pas refusé la marque de Voldemort pour s'applatir devant un Potter ! Peu importe qu'il ait envie de le glisser dans son lit ou non ! Peu importe que leurs petites soirées à deux lui manquaient ! D'ailleurs elles ne lui manquaient pas, il s'y était juste habitué ! C'est tout ! Oui. C'est tout...

- - -

« Severus, tu es le seul à qui je peux demander ça. Tue moi ! »

« C'est tentant Draco. Et ce serait avec plaisir mais j'entends déjà Dumbledore se lancer dans un sermon sans fin pour avoir osé retomber dans le côté obscur, et blablabla... »

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu fais passer l'opinion de ce vieux cinglé avant les suppliques de ton propre filleul ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Parrain indigne. »

« Merci. »

- - -

Son parrain n'ayant pas été d'une grande aide – l'ancien mangemort n'était pas le directeur de Serpentard pour rien et prenait un plaisir certain à voir ses congénères dans la merde, filleul ou non – Draco décida que la situation n'avait que trop duré. Pas qu'il ait l'intention de demander pardon à Potter, il ne fallait tout de même rien exagérer, mais il allait au moins essayer de l'aborder. C'est que de voir cette andouille le fuir ou l'éviter depuis trois jours commençait vraiment à être agaçant...

Non, en fait, le pire était cette phrase du gryffondor qui résonnait dans sa tête depuis leur petite scène de ménage _'Je sais qui est Revo Locard'_. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le rouge et or avait pu deviner qui était cet auteur à la manque avant lui. Et pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi avoir continué à l'aider à parodier les histoires s'il pouvait s'en prendre à cet impudent de Locard en personne ?

Oui, il n'arriverait pas à retrouver le sommeil avant d'avoir mis la main sur Potter. Le problème, c'était d'arriver à le coincer pour pouvoir discuter en tête à tête. Peut-être qu'avec un peu d'aide... Mais qui ?

- - -

« Granger, il faut qu'on parle. »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Malfoy ! Quel plaisir de te voir en cette si belle journée, je me suis même levée ce matin en me demandant si j'aurais l'honneur de voir le grand Malfoy s'adresser à moi comme une personne et pas comme une esclave puisqu'après tout, même pendant la guerr - »

« Ok, ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Bonjour... _Hermione_... Aurais-tu l'extrême amabilité de t'entretenir avec moi en privé ? »

« Avec joie, Draco ! C'est un rêve qui devient réalité, j'en suis toute émue ! »

« Laisse les sarcasmes aux serpentards et suis moi. »

- - -

_Monsieur Revo Locard,_

_J'ai eu le malheur de lire votre histoire dans la Gazette du Sorcier et je ne saurais que vous conseiller de cesser immédiatement cette atteinte éhontée envers l'intégrité de l'héritier de la plus grande famille de sorciers britannique. Dans le cas contraire, sachez qu'un homme de son statut n'hésitera pas à vous poursuivre en justice et que cet affront ne restera pas impuni, quitte à devoir s'en occuper personnellement._

_En espérant ne plus jamais avoir à lire une si ridicule et risible romance digne d'un poufsouffle de bas-étage, je vous adresse mes salutations distinguées et vous souhaite une paisible existence à l'abri des foudres des Malfoy._

_A Revo Locard,_

_Je n'ai pas les mots pour décrire ma surprise en découvrant ce matin une deuxième histoire amoureuse concernant encore et toujours Draco Malfoy. Et ce, malgré ma lettre précédente. Il est clair que soit vous n'avez pas pris mes conseils au sérieux, soit vous les avez stupidement ignorés. Je me sens donc obligé de vous donner un dernier avertissement. Sachez néanmoins que si vous persistez à salir le nom de ce sorcier, sa famille possède une imagination débordante en ce qui concerne la vengeance et la souffrance._

_Respectueusement votre, un homme qui a atteint les limites de sa patience._

_Locard,_

_Espèce d'auteur à la manque, comment oses-tu te servir d'un Malfoy dans des histoires à l'eau de rose ! Comment oses-tu te servir de son nom sans autorisation ! Comment oses-tu caser un sorcier de son statut avec Potter ! Comment oses-tu ignorer mes recommandations précédentes !_

_Si tu avais un minimum d'instinct de préservation, tu aurais évité de te retrouver dans une telle situation. Il n'y aura plus de conseils désormais et il est trop tard pour les regrets. La guerre tu as cherché, la guerre tu vas récolter._

_Ceci est donc mon dernier message. Et voici aussi mon dernier conseil : Surveille tes arrières._

Avec un soupir déprimé, Harry reglissa les trois lettres du serpentard – même si celui-ci n'avait pas signé, il n'y avait aucun doute sur son idendité – sous son oreiller et ferma les rideaux de son baldaquin. Comment avait-il pu avoir le moindre espoir... Après toutes ces séances en tête à tête, il avait cru qu'une certaine complicité s'était installée mais c'était pure naïveté. Visiblement, le serpentard ne supportait pas l'idée d'être en couple avec lui, même dans la fiction.

Et on était déjà jeudi après-midi, il fallait qu'il boucle sa nouvelle pour le lendemain soir ou Hermione allait l'étrangler. Mais c'était vraiment le syndrome de la page blanche, il n'avait même pas réussi à écrire une seule ligne... Tout partait donc en charpie dernièrement. Non seulement Draco mais aussi son inspiration. Génial. Tout simplement génial.

- - -

« Harry ! T'es là ? »

Des pas dans le dortoir. Les rideaux de son lit qui s'ouvrent. Hermione.

« Dégage Mione... Laisse moi dormir... »

A tous les coups, elle venait le torturer un peu pour qu'il se décide à avancer – ou plutôt à commencer – son manuscrit. Mais là ce n'était plus seulement un manque d'inspiration, c'était carrément un manque de motivation.

« Heu, je ne suis pas seule Harry. »

Pour une fois, Ron était bien silencieux, il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Tant mieux.

« M'en fous, foutez moi la paix. »

Si Harry avait été plus réveillé, il aurait sûrement compris que quelque chose clochait. Comme le fait qu'Hermione n'était pas en train de le secouer comme à son habitude mais restait sagement à distance le temps qu'il se lève, par exemple... Ou que Ron était censé avoir une retenue avec Snape en ce moment même, autre exemple...

« Charmante, l'hospitalité chez les gryffondors. »

Cette voix-là, ce n'était définitivement pas Ron et encore moins Hermione... Masculine, sarcastique, un tel délice auditif qu'Harry fut aussitôt parcouru d'un indescriptible frisson.

Réagissant au quart de tour en entendant Malfoy – Malfoy ! – à quelques mètres de lui, Harry sauta hors de son lit et se retrouva nez à nez avec le serpentard. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en faisant face à un Potter débraillé et incroyablement sexy au réveil. Cependant, c'est un fin sourcil moqueur qui se dressa pour donner le change. C'est qu'il n'allait tout de même pas rester bouche bée devant ce gryffondor sans aucune classe...

« Ma-Malfoy ? »

« Et bien Potter, ton élocution au réveil est encore pire que d'habitude. Je ne pensais pas ça possible. »

« Hermione, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il fiche ici ? »

« Je suis blessé par cette remarque. »

« Oh je suis navré, j'ai oublié que j'étais en présence du grand Draco Malfoy. Dois-je m'agenouiller à vos pieds My Lord ? »

« Bien que ce soit tentant, je ne t'aurais jamais cru assez exhibitionniste pour vouloir faire ça devant Granger. »

Malgré le sourire définitivement suggestif, Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre le sous-entendu. Puis il piqua un fard monumental et ne sut pas très bien quoi répondre à ça. Est-ce que Malfoy n'était pas censé le détester et être dégoûté par la seule idée de le toucher ? Est-ce qu'on pouvait considérer ça comme du flirt ? Ça y ressemblait quand même beaucoup... A moins que Malfoy ait appris les sentiments du gryffondor et n'ait décidé de se moquer de lui. Ce qui expliquerait le 'pourquoi' de sa présence ici. Quant à Hermione, elle devait être le 'comment' de sa présence ici... Traîtresse.

« Bien, je sens que je suis de trop alors je vous laisse les garçons. Je suis sûre que vous avez des tas de choses _passionnantes_ à vous raconter ! Par contre, essayez juste de ne pas vous entretuer, d'accord ? »

Sur ces mots, la traîtresse fit sa sortie et les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent seuls dans le dortoir vide. Rien qu'à cette idée, Harry sentit son pantalon se resserrer au niveau de l'entre-jambe.

_Oh non, ce n'est pas le moment_

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas le moment ? »

_Merde, j'ai dit ça à voix haute_

« Hmm... Rien... Alors Malfoy, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Et comment as-tu convaincu Hermione de te laisser entrer dans la tour ? »

« J'en avais marre que tu me fuis et la réponse à ton autre question est entre Granger et moi. »

« Je ne te fuyais pas. »

« Ca y ressemblait beaucoup pourtant. »

« Même si c'était le cas, en quoi ça te gêne ? »

S'étant posé la question un bon millier de fois en quatre jours et n'ayant toujours pas trouvé de réponse convenable, Draco s'accorda un court instant de réflexion. Un masque d'assurance et d'indifférence sur le visage, il s'assit tranquillement sur le lit d'Harry et fouilla la pièce du regard. C'était fou comme cinq gryffondors pouvaient mettre un tel bordel dans une chambre.

« Tu as dit que tu savais qui était Revo Locard. »

Mal à l'aise, Harry vérifia discrètement que les lettres de Draco était bien cachées sous l'oreiller et croisa nerveusement les bras, toujours debout face au serpentard.

« Heu... J'ai dit ça comme ça... »

« Ne me mens pas Potter, dis moi qui c'est. »

Avec un soupir, le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné et s'assit sur le lit de Ron, un peu crispé. Il était trop angoissé à l'idée que Draco puisse découvrir la vérité pour remarquer les yeux affamés qui suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements.

« Désolé mais je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je lui ai promis de ne pas te le dire. »

Sous le regard sceptique du blond, Harry esquissa un faible sourire contrit. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, si ? _Je me promets de ne rien lui dire_. Voilà, maintenant ce n'en était plus un.

« Je vois. Alors tu vas le laisser continuer ses délires en se servant de nous, et ça sans rien dire ? »

« Pourquoi pas... Il ne fait rien de mal et tu as dit toi-même qu'il écrivait bien. Si on l'inspire, pourquoi devrait-on l'en empêcher ? »

« C'est une question de principe, Potter ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec son style ou ses compétences ! Et bon sang, ne me dis pas que ça ne te dérange pas qu'un gars inventent des histoires en se servant de ton nom, pire de ta personne, et ça sans te demander ton avis ! Et qu'il te case avec un type que tu détestes en plus ! »

« J'avoue que c'était peut-être maladroit de sa part mais... Je sais que ce n'était pas fait méchamment et... Je... Je ne te déteste pas Malfoy. Au contraire. »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Pitié, dis quelque chose et arrête de me fixer comme ça ou je vais me liquéfier sur place... »

« Deux minutes. Laisse moi juste le temps de me remettre du choc. »

Ecarlate, Harry se cacha le visage dans ses mains et se flagella intérieurement. Comment avait-il pu laisser échapper ça... Pourquoi ne pas lui sauter dessus directement, pendant qu'il y était ?

Quant à Draco, il essayait d'assimiler ce que venait de lui sortir le gars sur lequel il fantasmait depuis des mois.

_Du calme Draco, ne prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités. C'est un gryffondor, pas un serpentard. Il voulait juste dire qu'il t'apprécie, pas qu'il a envie de coucher avec toi._

« J'espère que tu as conscience que nous ne serons jamais amis, Potter. »

_Amants pourquoi pas, mais amis aucune chance_

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais qu'on soit amis. »

_Par Salazar, il rougit trop pour que ce soit innocent, n'est-ce pas ? Alors comme ça, Harry Potter me veut... Est-ce que je lui saute dessus tout de suite ou je le laisse mijoter un peu ?_

« Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment interpréter ça... »

_Oui, jouons un peu. Le plaisir n'en sera que plus intense._

Prenant son courage à deux mains et se disant que c'était sa dernière chance, Harry se leva calmement, se planta devant un serpentard amusé – et un brin excité aussi – et plongea son regard le plus sérieux et expressif dans les yeux gris du blond.

« Alors je vais être clair : Je n'en veux pas à Revo Locard parce que l'idée qu'on soit ensemble ne me déplaît pas autant qu'à toi. Je dirais même que je ne serais pas contre. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux sorciers qui se fixaient sans bouger. Puis Draco esquissa un sourire charmeur et se leva avec cette aura de séduction qui ne pouvait laisser personne indifférent. Les pauvres neurones d'Harry ayant momentanément déconnecté, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand son compagnon se pencha vers lui pour murmurer à son oreille.

« Si tu n'étais pas parti comme une furie l'autre soir, j'aurais pu te le dire avant mais... Coucher avec toi ne me fait pas horreur. »

Bien décidé à jouer avec les nerfs de son futur amant – maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne laissait pas Potter indifférent, ce n'était après tout plus qu'une question de temps – et à rester un vrai serpentard jusqu'au bout, Draco se contenta d'effleurer la carrotide du brun de ses lèvres. Il retint d'ailleurs un ricanement en voyant sa proie se crisper sous la caresse.

« Quand tu seras décidé à me dire qui est Locard, n'hésite pas à venir me voir pour qu'on puisse poursuivre cette charmante conversation. »

Comme pour préciser le fond de sa pensée, une de ses mains se posa délicatement sur le fessier du brun pour une caresse appuyée mais furtive. Puis, aussi vite qu'il s'était approché, Draco recula et esquissa un sourire en coin devant les yeux écarquillés d'un Potter écarlate visiblement en état de choc. Satisfait de son petit effet et d'une démarche fière voire hautaine comme à son habitude, le prince de Serpentard se dirigea alors majestueusement vers le couloir.

« A bientôt, Potter. Ne rêve pas trop de moi. »

Une seconde plus tard, il était parti et Harry mit une bonne heure à essayer de se convaincre que ce qui venait de se passer était bien réel. Incapable cependant de se remettre de cette scène, il ne descendit pas à la Grande Salle pour dîner ce soir là. Par contre, son inspiration était revenue en flèche et il écrivit tout d'une traite, bouclant son histoire en une nuit.

Alors qu'il se couchait pour dormir une petite heure avant que le réveil ne sonne, un tas de questions envahit l'esprit épuisé du gryffondor. Il faudrait qu'il ait une petite conversation avec Hermione le lendemain... Sur bien des sujets.

- - -

J'espère que cette partie vous a plu. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre intitulé : 'Quand Harry se bat contre la censure' !


End file.
